Need You Now
by Alex's-best
Summary: POLAR! life after Roswell. Old faces, old friends, new secrets, old secrets, new relationships. WARNING! THIS STORY HAS MATURE CONTENT. it is set almost 4yrs after the group has left Roswell.. Characters have grown up and changed. Update: on disability so continuing the story at a faster pace. Please leave me your comments because it always helps and inspires me to write
1. Chapter 1

I can't tell you much more than that. It wouldn't be safe. For you or for us. I can tell you that we are far away and that we are all trying to avoid the law and do good in the world. Oh, and I guess I should tell you that Max and I did eventually tie the knot. Give my love to Mom. Let her read this journal too. And after that take it and burn it out in the desert by the ruins of the pod chamber where my husband was born. So that's the end. Our life in Roswell. What a long, strange trip it's been. Will we ever go back? I don't know. Even I can't see everything in the future. All I know is that I'm Liz Parker and I am happy.

Liz wiped at the tears streaming down her face. She closed her journal and put it inside the packaging. She stepped out of her car into the crowded postal office and dropped it off to be shipped to her father. She hated lying to him. She wasn't happy and she wasn't married to Max. But she knew that her life in her journal had been leading there. It was easier to lie than to ever admit to her father how she'd thrown her life away for Max Evans.

On her way home, she struggled with herself. She wanted her father not to worry over her. Jim had called and spoken to Kyle, Michael and her. He'd admitted her parents didn't look so good and weren't getting better. She'd been debating writing to them but Michael had convinced her otherwise, that was unlit last night.

Michael was outside as soon as her car pulled into the driveway of the shabby two bedroom home they were renting.

She could see he was mad, but he stopped in is tracks and his face softened when he glimpsed her red, flushed face.

"What's wrong? Why were you crying?" He was truly worried.

She gave him a small smile. "I sent it," and her voice broke. Her tears started up again and her chest started to hurt.

He would be mad later but right now, he knew she needed him. He met her by her car door and hugged her, letting her cry.

Minutes later, she stepped back. "I'm sorry. I'm better now. Really. Let's go inside."

He waited until they were both sitting on the living room before he said anything. "Liz, did you really have to send it? If you wanted your parents to be ok, why not just call them. Ease their fear."

"They'd have questions, Michael. I can't lie to them. I'd start crying or my voice would crack. They'd know something was wrong. I don't want them to know I screwed things up. I should have left Max long ago. I've let him overrule my life. And for what? He's stuck in the past. He's more controlling and selfish than ever. Maria was lucky to leave when she did."

Michael wasn't stung or hurt by the mention of Maria's name. They had departed as friends and nothing more. She'd wanted to start a life.

Max threw tantrums worse now. Although he'd promised he was no king, he'd filled the role and not well.

"You can still leave." Michael reminded her but his throat burned even suggesting it.

Liz let out one small humorless laugh. "He's too consumed by me. He'd hunt me down. Besides, leaving you, Isabel and Kyle would kill me. You guys are my family now. I love you so much and you're all I have left. I can't go back to Roswell and I don't know where Maria is."

"So you're stuck?" Michael tried to tease.

"Exactly." She gave a small smile but it died almost immediately. "I can't leave you guys."

"Liz, we'd be fine." He could see how close she was already and it killed him to convince her to leave. "Isabel and Kyle have enough money to make a life for themselves but they don't want to leave you. They're waiting for you."

Liz knew this and it made staying worse because she was holding them back. Her eyes were full of tears again. "I can't leave you, Michael." Her voice full of anguish.

He held her gaze. He knew how she felt. He took her in his arms and squeezed. He couldn't do this. He couldn't-wouldn't hold her back like Max had for so long. Liz deserved a life away from all the alien drama. She was too smart and ambitious to stick around. And he couldn't leave with her. If he were around, she'd still be in danger from the alien hunters and Max would certainly hunt them down.

Michael pulled back to look at Liz, "I can't go, Liz." He loved her, more than he'd loved Maria.

He hadn't told her, hadn't told anyone. But no matter how awful Max was, he couldn't hurt him like that. Liz was off limits.

Liz nodded. She hated this. Hated not being able to tell Michael how much she loved him. She wouldn't do that to him or put him in that situation.

It was getting harder to stay, to breathe with Max around. The walls were coming in.

"Isabel and Kyle will be home soon, why don't we start dinner." Liz got up wiping away her tears.

Michael nodded. "What're we making."

"Don't know. Lets look in the kitchen."

This part was easy for them. They danced around the small kitchen, never bumping into each other, always staying close and helping each other.

When they first had gone on the road, Michael had taught Liz a couple of things in the kitchen and they even watched cooking shows together taking notes. Both had different cooking style but they took turns. Today was Liz's.

"Don't you touch my sauce!" Liz warned when she ran out of the kitchen to go to the bathroom. She tasted it when she was back just to check if he had.

"I didn't touch it." Michael told her a little irritated.

"I was just checking."

"You said not to touch it so I didn't." He defended himself.

"You never listen when I say that." She argued.

"I didn't touch the damn sauce." He didn't disagree with her last statement.

"I know that now."

"Will you guys stop arguing." Isabel walked into the kitchen with Kyle right behind her. "I'm tired and cranky."

"when aren't you cranky." Michael said softly under his breath.

"So, what's for dinner?" Kyle asked quickly.

"Chicken Fettuccine Alfredo." Liz smiled. "The garlic bread is in the oven. It should be done in a little bit."

"GO ahead and go get ready." Michael encouraged.

"Yea get out of your work clothes." Liz went to get the plates.

"Oh we're getting out of our clothes alright." Kyle winked.

"Valenti." Michael hated when Kyle joked like that.

"C'mon honey. Leave Michael alone." Isabel pulled her husband.

Kyle winked at him before disappearing out of the kitchen.

Michael rolled his eyes.

"Help me with these, Guerin." Liz called.

Michael helped her set the table. By the time they were putting the food on the table, Isabel and Kyle were coming back in.

"Max here yet?" Isabel sat on her normal seat next to Kyle.

"He called and said he'd be a little late." Michael answered her.

Nobody said anything but they were all a little happy with the news. When Max was late to dinner the room wasn't tense. They had a good time, laughed and talked with ease.

Today was no different. They ate in peace and asked about each others day. They took their time eating and chit chatting.

Max came in almost an hour later. Isabel greeted him while the rest mumbled a hello.

He walked straight to Liz and she tensed. She flinched when he kissed the top of her head. "Hello, Liz."

Michael bit his tongue. He resisted jumping over the table hit Max.

"Max." Liz warned.

"What?" Max sat and grabbed the bowl with the food to serve himself.

"Don't." Liz hated this. He made her feel so gross.

"Don't what?" He smiled but looked confused.

Max scared her when he acted like this. Acted like he didn't know what she meant. Acted like they hadn't broken up months ago.

"I asked you not to do that any more." She was calm but her voice broke with unease."

Max shook his head. "Don't be silly, Liz. I love you. But we can talk about it later. I have to go back to work in a couple hours. I'm working the night shift today, so I'm gonna catch a few hours of sleep before I leave." That was the last of that because he began to eat.

The next couple of hours dragged for Liz. She was fearful when Max was around.

Before Max left, he searched for Liz to say goodbye but she conveniently was in the bathroom with Michael outside "waiting" for his turn. Max said goodbye through the door.

When Liz came out her and Michael looked at each other.

"Liz, this is getting ridiculous. You can't keep doing this hun. You want me to talk to him?"

Liz laughed at the idea. "Yea, right." She shook her head. "I can handle it, Michael."

Michael's jaw clenched. "I don't want you to HANDLE it. I want him to stop."

She shrugged and walked into the living room.

Kyle came out of the kitchen. "Hey, Lizzie. Do you and Michael want to go to the movies with us? Isabel is getting ready."

"Um, no thanks. I just wanna hang out here tonight."

"C'mon Liz. It's Friday night. We're going bowling after. It'll be fun."

"You guys go. Michael, you wanna go with them?" She turned to him.

"Nah. I'll stick around. Don't like feeling like the 3rd wheel."

Isabel walked in then.

"Suit yourself." Kyle gestured to Isabel as he opened the front door. "Come on, love. They wanna stay home."

Isabel nodded. "Call us if you need anything. Night." She hesitated at the door and turned to Liz. "I'm sorry about earlier."

Liz shook her head. Another thing she hated was when Isabel apologize for her brother. It wasn't her fault. "No worries, Iz."

Isabel smiled and nodded. She would never understand how Liz was still so sweet or why she stuck around. She was glad she did. She was good for her brother. Michael had never been happier or so in love. It tore her apart that they wouldn't admit it to each other. Kyle was right, it was their choice and it would make Max insane. But still, Michael and Liz deserved to be happy too. Would Max ever change? She always hoped so.

"Dinner was great, Liz." Michael said after the Valenti's were gone.

"Thanks for the help, Michael."

When he sat on the couch, she snuggled next to him and laid her head on his shoulder. He instantly wrapped his arm around her.

She could tell he was still angry about Max. "Stop thinking about it!" She snapped.

"How can you STOP?"

She turned her head to look up at him. "Please, Michael. Let it go." She begged.

It was torture for Michael to look down at Liz's sweet face inches from him. "Liz," he had to force her to see how incredibly ridiculous the whole situation was.

"No. I don't want to talk about it. I just want to enjoy this. I'm safe now. I'm safe with you. I'm happy with you. I," and she stopped, knowing she couldn't continue or she'd say too much.

He wanted so much to tell her that he loved her. "I won't hurt you, Liz."

He kissed her nose then. He didn't know why and as soon as he'd done it, he knew he'd crossed the line.

They always hugged. Always kissed each other. But this kiss was different and they could feel it. But it was Liz who reached up and lightly kissed his lips. It was her hands that pulled his face closer. It was her who got on her knees and took control of the kiss.

It took him a minute to understand what was going on. When he did, something in the back of his mind told him not to do it, that it was a bad idea. But the back of his mind wasn't working. All the pent up sexual tension, all the desire he'd felt for the past 2 years was release and he hungrily kissed Liz back. He'd never tasted anything so sweet.

Neither one wanted to stop. Neither realized when Michael lifted Liz up and laid her on the couch and laid on top of her. Both hands wandered over the bodies. They teased and sucked. Micheal groaned as Liz ran her nails over his back.

Shirts were the first to go followed by her bra. Michael was awed but his need pushed him to the brink and he kissed, suckled and bit her nipples. Liz moaned in pleasure.

The managed to take off their pants and underwear.

Michael reached for her and found her exactly how he wanted her. She was so wet for him. But it didn't stop him from playing with her. He forced his mouth away from hers and he made his way to her entrance and kissed her there. He licked once and Liz grabbed and pushed his head down. He licked and sucked for only a few seconds before Liz was pulling him back up.

"Michael." She groaned and they both knew what she wanted.

Michael kissed her and pushed himself into her. Shock crossed his face when he felt her tear.

Liz moaned into his shoulder and bit it from the pain and the pleasure.

Before Michael could stop or ask, Liz was already moving around his cock and he moaned in pleasure.

He forgot his hesitation and started to pump in and out of Liz. She in turn matched him. She'd never known this pleasure.

Looking up at Michael was almost too much. She didn't want to think of what they were doing. She only wanted to feel. She deserved this. Didn't she?

Michael had never felt truly complete until now. Liz molded around him, almost as if she was made just for him. He knew was close. He bit into Liz's bottom lip. "Oh, fuck. Liz, I'm so fucken close. Come with me, baby."

Liz squeezed his cock with her walls and she felt it twitch inside her. "AH!" She said in ecstasy.

"Fuck, Liz. You feel so good. Oh, Fuck." Michael knew he was losing control.

"Yes, Michael!" She encouraged when he pumped faster into her.

He went deeper and harder. He knew she'd be soar later but he also knew they were too close to slow down.

He grunted as he came and she screamed out to him.

They lay there for a long while, simply holding each other.

And as his heart rate decreased, Michael's brain started working and he wanted to kill himself for what he'd done.

"You were a virgin." His tone dead panned.

Liz's heart dropped. "Yes."

"Jeezus, Liz." Michael got a hold of himself and pulled himself up to put his pants back on.

Liz held her tears back. She sat up and put her pants on, followed by her shirt.

"FUCK." He pinched the bridge of his nose and turned away from her.

If he'd known, he would have done things differently.

"All this time? You were with Max for how long? How is that even possible?"

She didn't want to think of Max right now. "We never went past 3rd base and when he wanted to, my brain was finally turning on and didn't want anything to do with him."

"This was wrong, Liz." Wrong because he'd promised himself never to go this far with her. Never to do this to Max. Never to put Liz in this situation. Micheal was never as happy and never so angry at himself.

Liz chocked back her tears and pain. She understood he didn't feel the love she felt. It was her who initiated everything. He hadn't slept with anyone for over a year that she knew. Of course he was horny.

"Don't worry, Michael. We both needed an outlet. We were both mad and frustrated. It won't happen again. I know it meant nothing." She tunrned away because he was looking at her again with the strangest look in his eyes. "I'm gonna go hop in the shower."

Michael bit his tongue. His heart shattered as he heard her speak. He had to get himself together before everyone came home. "Sure. I'm gonna go out for a walk. Take your time."

She nodded and headed toward the bathroom. She waited until she heard the front door close before she let the tears come.

Faintly she heard her cell phone ring.

She didn't hide her tears when she answered because she saw who was calling. "Ava?"

"Aw sweets. What's wrong? What happened?" Ava and Liz had been in contact for the past 2 years and regularly called each other.

"I-I can't be here anymore. It's too much, Ava."

"What is sweets? Is it Max? What did he do now?"

"Not, Max. Mi-Michael. I won't be able to look at him." The thought of him coming back and seeing him knowing he regretted what just happened was too much.

"Liz, you know you always have a room at my place. We've talked about this. Maybe you can come for the weekend. Stay and decide what you want to do."

It only took her 2 seconds to decide. "I'll see you in a couple of hours." Liz hung up her phone and raced to her room, grabbing her essentials and threw them in her suitcase. She was done within half an hour.

She wrote a note for Kyle and Isabel and one for Michael. She placed those in Isabel and Kyle's room and left a brief note on the coffee table for everyone so Max would know she left and was not taken.

Hysterically crying she didn't look back as she drove away from the house. 


	2. Chapter 2

It was hard on them, after Liz's departure. They all handled it quite differently.

Max was mad with denial and then anger. He tore apart Liz's room, trying to find clues to where she might have gone. After finding nothing, he grabbed a bag of his belongings and drove off, convinced he would find her and bring her home.

Kyle, had been expecting Liz's escape for quite some time, so he was more calmed than the others. He was sad but happy Liz had finally pulled enough strength to leave. He laughed at Max's idea to find her. Liz was strong and very intelligent. If she didn't want to be found, nobody would find her. He wished her the best and gathered his own strength to help Isabel with the loss.

Isabel took it hard. She cried for days. Although she knew that Liz needed to be free and that she herself had pushed Liz to leave it still hurt to know she was gone. Liz and Isabel had never been close throughout High School and not even in the months after leaving Roswell. It had been one fateful night, almost a year after leaving Roswell, that Liz had come upon Isabel crying over Jesse. Isabel had been feeling depressed. She still loved Jesse in a lot of ways but knew it was crazy and stupid to still be married to him. She had to give him his life back. She was also feeling guilty because her relationship with Kyle was well past close friends. He'd been her close friend for well over a year and her feelings toward him were no longer innocent. He hadn't tried anything, due to the fact that she was still married. And that action in itself made Isabel love him more. So, she'd been sitting and crying over these facts when Liz had stumbled onto her. Liz had asked her if she was ok and needed to talk. Isabel could see that Liz was genuinely concerned and poured her heart out to her would be sister in law. Liz's eyes had slowly started to open to who the real Max Evans was and they had a heart to heart. Liz asked Isabel if she was serious over the divorce and Isabel had nodded. That's all that Liz needed to hear, she told Isabel not to worry about it and she'd handle everything. Over the next few months, Liz did just that. She sent a letter and divorce papers from Isabel to Jesse. She was their middle ground. Jesse signed the divorce papers and sent Isabel a letter back. He let her know that he'd always love her but had been expecting the papers for some time. He also admitted he was seeing someone and wished them all the best. It was hard for Isabel to see her divorced finalized. Her depression slowly eased with the help of Liz and Kyle's of course. Kyle and Isabel admitted their feelings and a couple of months after the divorce, Kyle proposed. That's when Maria decided she was leaving. She didn't want to watch her life pass her by and wanted more for herself. Liz took it very hard. Her relationship with Max was turning for the worst and Maria was leaving. Isabel, Kyle and Michael gathered around her which caused them to get closer.

Isabel called Ava once a day to see if by some chance Liz had gone to her and grew more worried when Ava told her she hadn't heard from Liz.

By the time Max came back from his Liz crusade, Isabel and Kyle were packed and ready to go. He wasn't very happy with that and demanded that they stay but they wouldn't let him get his way again and left the same night he returned.

Isabel and Kyle had of course tried to convince Michael to come with them but he knew they needed to be alone for a while and get used to married life on their own.

He knew it wouldn't change where he lived. He was empty. With Liz gone, he felt no purpose. It was worse than when he thought Maria had cheated on him, worse than when he found out he didn't have any real family, worse than when he was beaten by Hank as a child. He had no spark. Liz had been holding him together. He lived with Max for a while. Not because he loved his brother but because of guilt. Max was alone and part of that was because of him. He had slept with his brother's ex-fiance. He'd broken his promise. He'd let his lust and love for her overrule him and as much as he loved every second of passion and every taste of her, he still hated himself for it.

Almost 3 years later...

He was finally close to where she was. He had looked for her the last year and now, Michael was now literally minutes from seeing her again.

Michael didn't know what he'd do or say. He knew he'd give her the choice to let the others know where she was or that he had found her.

Michael drove down highway 178 getting more and more anxious as he got closer to his destination.

It'd taken him a while but he'd finally found her. He had to admit it was a lot of luck but still, he'd found her. Bakersfield, CA was the last place Liz would ever be and here she was. He turned up the AC in his car as he saw the temperature was now at 102. He couldn't understand how Liz lived in this hell whole of a so called city.

Finally, he saw his exit and turned on the first street on his left and arrived at the apartment complex he'd been looking for.

Michael parked and found a map of the apartment complex at the entrance. It was easy to find the apartment he was looking for and in no time he was standing outside of door 207. He hesitated only for a second before ringing the doorbell.

He stood awkwardly waiting, the perspiration on his forehead had nothing to do with the heat. The voices inside the apartment made his stomach turn.

The door began to open and a boyish grin appeared on his face, expecting to see Liz but there was no one there.

"Hi." Came a small voice from inside the apartment and then the door was wide open.

Michael looked down to find a small boy looking up at him and he stammered for a second. "I-um, sorry. Wrong apartment."

The boy stared at him and Michael's stomach tightened. Something was familiar about the boy and it made him uneasy. He looked...

"Parker James Guerin! You better not have opened that door! So help me-" Ava half ran into the living room when she noticed who was at the door and stopped mid stride.

Michael's jaw clenched. He had a feeling Ava was around Liz but hadn't been completely positive.

The boy turned from Michael to Ava and back again.

"Ava." Michael greeted.

"Michael." Ava was shocked.

Parker's eyes widened. "I know you! You're my daddy!" And he threw himself at Michael.

And as soon as Michael touched him, he saw just what he was talking about. Flashes of Parker overruled his mind. Michael saw Parker with Liz when he was a baby. Liz showing Parker pictures of Michael from birth, telling him he was his father. And the last of Ava and Liz telling stories of him, Isabel and Kyle.

Michael blinked a couple of times and automatically bent down to pick up his son. The tears that filled his eyes spilled over and Parker hugged him tight. Michael had never experienced this kind of love and devotion. A minute ago he had no son and now he could think of nothing but this boy hanging onto him for dear life. Life now revolved around two people. The need to keep them safe was overwhelming.

"Honey, come here." Ava reached for Parker. "Why don't you go in the room and play. You're daddy and I need to talk."

"No, Auntie Ava." Parker whined and grabbed onto Michael's shirt at the same time that Michael tightened his grip.

"We need to speak alone, Michael. I don't want him hearing this." Ava explained.

Michael nodded once and pulled Parker away from him a little, "Parker, listen to Auntie Ava. I'll go in there in a bit to play. OK?"

Parker nodded and ran off down the hall as soon as Michael put him down.

It was silent for a minute, awkward as neither knew where to start.

"Why don't we sit down first?" Ava suggested as she walked toward the couch and sat.

Michael followed.

"Just let it out, Michael." Ava wanted to get it over fast.

That's all Michael needed to let loose. "How dare she keep him from me? What the hell were you thinking, Ava? That's my son! You helped her keep him from me! Has she been with you? From day one, has she been with you?"

Ava looked down and winced. She swallowed before she nodded, "Yes, she's been with me."

"F-"

"Hey!" Ava warned and reminded Michael of Parker by tossing her head toward the hall.

Michael bit his tongue and cussed inwardly.

"Isabel and Kyle have been worried sick! Do you know how long they've been waiting for news from her. I can't believe she would do that to them! And you!"

"Michael, I'm sorry. She needed me in the beginning. Can you please think of the state she was in when she arrived? She needed time. She was depressed, confused and in need of someone. I'm sorry." She genuinely felt it.

Michael kept his anger at bay. His gorgeous brunette had hell to pay when he spoke to her. "Where's the phone? Mine took a crap and I need to call Isabel and Leprechaun Boy."

"Don't you think Liz should do that?"

"She had 2 years, Ava. Where's the phone?"

Ava pointed it out to him without saying another word.

Michael dialed Isabel's cell. As he waited for it to ring, he realized he didn't know where to start.

"Hello?" Isabel not recognizing the number sounded anxious.

"Iz, it's me."

"Michael! Ohmygod! Kyle, honey! It's Michael! Where the hell have you been? Where are you? Why haven't you called us? Do you know how worried we've been? Of all the-"

"Isabel, do you want me to answer any of your questions or would you rather keep yelling?" Michael pulled a stool from under the small bar and sat, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Isabel let our a frustrated scream. "Fine. Talk."

"I'm sorry I left. I know I should have called but I broke my phone before I left and haven't gotten it fixed. I sent you postcards though."

"Michael, that's not the point!"

"Look, I found Liz. Or rather found where she's living. She's been with Ava. I'm waiting for her to get home." Michael was scared to even mention Parker. He'd never told them that he and Liz had slept together.

"What? With Ava? Where is she? Put her on the phone now!"

Ava gave him the most hateful look as he handed her the phone.

"Hi, Isa-" Ava winced as Isabel started her yelling.

Michael gave a small smile. She deserved it. He walked down the small hall, looking for Parker.

The apartment was small but homey.

Parker sat in the room to Michael's right. He was on his stomach, coloring intently.

There was a small bed in the corner of the room which was scattered with toys.

Michael watched as Parker picked up a sippy cup and drank, while still coloring. As Parker set the cup back down, it tilted to the side and fell open. The red liquid fell onto the carper. "Rats." Parker's forehead creased and then waved his hand over the stain and it disappeared in seconds.

Michael's jaw dropped. "Parker," he said with shock and disbelief.

Parker looked up as he secured his cup. "Daddy." Parker sat up and waved him over.

Michael's smile appeared without him knowing and walked over to his son.

"Are you allowed to use your powers?" He asked trying to hide his smile.

Parker shrugged.

"What else can you do?"

Parker smiled from ear to ear and then giggled. "This was milk."

"Wow. That's good."

"I can also break stuff. Mommy doesn't like it." Parker looked impressed by himself.

Michael chuckled and took a look around the room. The room was full of Parker's artwork and by family pictures. Michael noticed a lot were of Parker, Ava and Liz but he also noticed some were of him, Kyle, Isabel and even Max.

He stood up and touched a few of himself. He did not recollect these pictures being taken or thought they even existed. Some were as far back as high school.

"Parker, where did your Mommy get these?"

"We make them." Parker looked like that was an obvious answer.

"You made them?" Michael was lost.

Parker nodded. "From memories. Look." Parker touched a small piece of blank paper and the paper soon turned into a picture.

Michael bent down and looked to look at it. It was a picture of Michael at the apartment doorway, the door was open and it looked like the picture was taken by a low point of view, Parker's. "First time I saw you." Parker smiled.

Michael's eye welled up again and he cursed Liz for taking away the chance to know this little person. "Where's your mom, Parker."

"Working. Always working. Auntie Ava takes care of me. Mommy says she's taking me to Disneyland."

"When are you going?"

"Mommy says next week."

"Do you mind if I tag along?"

"Come. Come. Come." Parker jumped in place. "Can you stay? Don't leave me again."

Michael's throat tightened. "I won't leave." And yet again cussed Liz for leaving.

"Michael." Ava's voice surprised him.

"What Ava."

"Well, I know you need a phone, so I thought you'd want to go get one."

"Not now, Ava." His voice was shaky.

"Michael, just go. Give me a couple of minutes to straighten up and focus on tonight. I swear Parker will be here. Liz will be home in maybe an hour and I want you a little calmer. I know how angry you are and you have a right to be but if you're gonna do this confrontation here, with Parker-"

Michael nodded. Maybe he did need to calm down. "I get it Ava."

"Get back on the freeway heading west. Get off on your first exit and turn left. Then, turn on your first right. You'll see the building on your left."

Michael got up and automatically kissed the top of his son's head. "I'll be back in a little while. Ok?"

"Promise?" Parker looked scared.

"I promise."

Michael could not look at Parker anymore in fear he would not be able to leave.

He drove like a zombie to where Ava had told him and did indeed see the cell phone store on his left. He entered the store and was welcomed with "Hello's" and "welcome's".

A couple of the woman's eyes lingered and he smiled. He looked around and saw her just as she saw him.

Liz.

"Can I help you with something?" A slender, brunette approached him. Her smile was nice but a little flirty.

He pulled his gaze away from Liz and turned to the girl. He read her name tag and gave her a smile. "No, thanks Rashell. I found who I was looking for." He turned back to the back register but Liz was gone.

Could she have possibly run away. The bells in Michael's head went off. And just as he was about to demand to see her, she came out of a back door with her purse in hand. She turned to a guy standing close to her and asked for him to count her drawer. He looked worried but agreed.

When she reached him, she looked up and said, "Hello, Michael."

"Are you kidding me?"

"Let's go before you start yelling." She turned and smiled to everyone waving goodbye.

Once outside, Michael grabbed Liz's arm.

"How could you, Liz?"

To his surprise, Liz had tears streaming down her face. "Let's talk somewhere else, please. I know of a park that is practically abandoned by day. Follow me in your car."


	3. Chapter 3

Liz and Michael sat on a picnic table at Hart Park for at least 20 minutes before either of them spoke.

Liz's stomach was in knots. She was panicking about what to say to Michael. Happiness and fear were jumbled up and she felt like she might throw up.

Michael looked around before blowing up a bolder. Liking the feeling of releasing some anger.

"Tell me everything, Liz. Tell me about him. Tell me why you didn't call." As he demanded answers his voice got louder. "Tell me why you kept him from me?"

"Calm down." She tried to swallow back her fear.

Michael chuckled to himself. "Calm down." He repeated to himself. He shook his head. "Liz."

"I was scared, Michael." Liz finally answered. "I was running from Max!" She wanted to tell him about how she felt about him and skipped it. "I'd SLEPT with you before leaving. I got pregnant and I wanted to call. I thought of Max and it scared me. What would Isabel and Kyle think? Max would have killed us. I wanted to keep Parker safe. How could I tell you without telling them?" Liz had lost control and cried through her explanation.

Michael pushed down his sympathy. "I have a son, Liz! I should have known about him."

"But-"

"No, Liz. I should have known. I don't care. I'd have dealt with Max. And it wasn't Isabel or Kyle's business!" Michael got up and paced for a minute before speaking again. "What does he know about me? Tell me about HIM." No matter how angry he still was, Parker was more important now.

Liz's stomach and heart warmed. Michael already loved Parker and that meant the world to her. She wiped her tears as she started to talk, "Parker was born on June 16th." She smiled, looking up to see him in the eye. "The infamous Bloomsday. I knew that it was a sign. I had to name him after something in that blasted book of yours. You'd want it that way. Parker for my parents," and for YOU, she thought, "and James for Bloomsday. I, um gave him your last name. I hope you don't mind. Ava mindwarped the Doctors and nurses to think you were signing his birth vertificate."

Michael fumed. "She shouldn't have done that."

Liz swallowed. "I'm sorry."

"It should have been me, Liz."

"I'm sorry, Michael. I don't know how many times I have to say it. I can't turn back time. What-"

"You can't do anything, Liz. Just keep going."

Liz nodded and hesitated for just a second before starting again, "We started to notice almost from the start that he was different. He learns fast. He started to crawl at 7 months and was stainding by 10 months. He can speak clearly and does it a lot for only being a little more than 2 yrs old. He would touch me and I would get a flash on one of his memories. Moments later, he would toach a paper, the counter, anything really and an image would appear. He creates pictures. He actually taught me how to do it. Ava and I had to work with him from birth with his temper. One bad tantrum and our vases and lamps would break. He had a bad ear infection when he was 1 but nothing else. He's usually very healthy. He loves attention. He loves the color green at the moment. He listens to music non stop and loves when we read to him."

Michael let his guard down and twitched a smile while listening to Liz describe his son. "I want to know more."

Liz nodded. "He won't watch any of the new shows. I can't get him to watch The Wiggles, Sponge Bob or even Barney. He loves the classics. Ava has The Thundercats on DVD. He loves that show. He loves Xmen, Spiderman and for some reason the Rugrats got mixed in there." She shook her head remembering something. "And he found what The Simpsons are. I won't let him watch it but he's really sneaky," she looked at Michael staight in the eyes and added, "like his father."

Michael ignored Liz's look and motioned for her to continue.

"Um, he hates when we talk to him like he's a baby. He absolutley hates it. Can't stand anyone talking down to him. He wants people to talk to him like an equal. My co workers love him. Of course they think he's some kind of genious. When he talks he has this way of making you listen to him. He doesn't force anything on you. It's not mind control but if he saod something to a stranger, they'll look at him like he's a wise old man." She laughed at the times Parker had done just that to people at the grocery store. "But even with all those characteristics, he's still just a 2 year old at hart. He loves to play, to learn, to be loved. He's so innocent, Michael. So loving and so loveable." With tears in her eyes, she tried again, "I am sorry, Michael. I look at Parker everyday and it hurt to know that you didn't know him because I knew you'd love him. I did nothing but watched him grow. Anyone would be lucky to know him. I'm sorry I took that away from you. I was selfish to tll you the truth. I was trying to keep something or someone for nobody but myself. Parker was all mine and I'm trully sorry for that. I can't take back what I did." She kept him to herself because it was the only part of Michael she could keep.

"I have to find a place to stay. I'm staying put Liz. I'm not going anywhere. From now on, I'm staying with Parker."

She nodded and without a thought her mouth opened, "You can stay with us Michael." Her eyes grew wide as she realized what had come out.

"I don't think that's smart. That actually might be dangerous." She thought she saw something cross his eyes but it was gone just as fast as it had appeared.

"Look, if you don't want to stay with us, you can stay with Ava. She watches Parker on the days I work. I know Parker will want to have you close." She knew she'd spoken the magic words.

He nodded.

"Follow me home." She walked to her car and as soon as her door was closed, she called Ava.

"What's up?" Ava answered on the second ring just as she had turned on her engine.

"Remember how much you love me."

She could already see Ava looking up at the ceiling and shaking her head in frustration. "What did you do?"

Liz concentrated on driving for a sec to get enough balls to tell Ava what she'd done. "Well, I sorta gave Michael the ok to live with you."

Liz closed one eye and waited for the explosion.

"What?"

"Well, he wouldn't live with me. And I really messed up Ava. I want him close to Parker. Come on, you know Parker will throw a fit and feel abandoned if Michael didn't stay close. This made sense. Come on, please. It won't be for long. He wants to find an apartment. Maybe he'll find something in the complex." She knew Ava would agree but she wanted her friend to understand and be ok with the decision.

"Ugh. I love you, you know that. I know you're right. And I know how you are. I'm not surprised you offered but I didn't think he'd refuse to live with you." Ava was quiet and Liz didn't say anything because she knew Ava was trying to calm herself. "Did you tell him?"

Liz inhaled deeply and acted stupid. "Told him what?"

"Told him that you've been in love with him for the last 2 years. That when you came to me you were at your worst, that you drank yourself to sleep for nearly a month, that you-"

"Stop it, Ava!" Liz hated remembering herself that way. "That was the past. I made some mistakes. I don't love him anymore. That was over a long time ago. I'm over it. He doesn't need to know a thing and you better not speak a word of it." She let her voice sound threatening.

"You don't scare me Liz. And it's not over. You still love him, whether you want to admit it or not."

Tears spilled over Liz's face and she cussed at herself. She didn't want to relive the past. The first year of leaving her friends were the worst she'd ever experienced. She'd become an alcoholic, she'd become angry and weak. Nobody but Ava, she hoped, would ever know about it. 


	4. Chapter 4

Michael followed Liz up to her apartment. As much as he wanted to argue with her, he bit his tounge and decided he didn't want to get into it. All he wanted to do now was to see his son.

As Liz put her key in the door to unlock it, she turned, "Michael, if you have any more questions or comments can it please be after Parker is asleep."

The core of him wanted to tell her to shut it but he swallowed his anger and simply nodded.

He heard Ava's concerned voice tell Parker to stay in his room. He wasn't the only one who heard it.

"What happened? What's wrong?" Liz asked urgently.

Michael's heart stopped mid beat. Was there something wrong with his son? He'd just found him. Terror struck Michael as it had never struck before. And then, panic set it.

"It was him." Ava answered sounded angry.

Liz seemed annoyed but not worried. "Don't let him get to you Ava."

"He's getting worse now Liz." Ava shot a look to Michael and turned back to Liz. It seemed she didn't want to say the next part in front of him but she continued anyway. "He wants Parker. He saw Michael and is determined to take him from you. I've warned you before about it. We should have left or dealt with him long ago. If—"

"Woah, woah, woah!" He was confused as hell. "What the hell is going on? Who is HE? And what the hell does HE want with my son?"

Liz and Tess shared a look of deep meaning.

"So you told him nothing?" Ava scoffed. "Liz, I'm going home. You need to deal with this. Maybe Michael can make you see straight. I'm too angry with you right now to help with this ordeal. I'll see you tomorrow. And for your own sake and happiness can you please just tell him what's going on. If—"

"Goodnight, Ava." Liz cut her off with a glare.

"Fine." Ava grabbed her jacket and left.

"Liz," he didn't even know what to ask first.

She put her hand up to stop him and whispered, "I'll tell you everything after I take care of Parker."

He wanted to scream or blow something up in frustration. He didn't trust his voice at the moment so he nodded.

"Parker, hun. Come in here please." Liz's voice had changed to something calm, loving and smoothing.

Parker ran up to her. "Mommy! I missed you!"

Michael watched as Liz picked up their son and hugged him tight. The biggest smile appeared on Liz's face and she shut her eyes as she squezed. "Oh, I missed you too sweet pea."

Parker turned and grinned at him. "Hi, Daddy." Michael couldn't help but grin himself. Around his son, everything was bright. His dark history erased with the sunshine that was his son.

Parker turned to Liz. "Mom, it's Daddy."

"I know." She handed Parker to Michael as Parker was already squirming and stretching for him.

He took Parker from Liz. He frowned as Parker put his hand to his forehead. He'd experienced this before. Sharing feelings and thoughts. He saw thru Parker's eyes. One image. The image Parker had seen as he emerged from the hall and seen his parents together. Parker felt whole and happy.

Michael's throat clenched as his son dropped his hand and smiled up at him. "Thank you, Daddy."

He cleared his throat before he answered. "For what buddy?"

"You came back with Mommy."

"Sweet pea, have you eaten? Are you hungry?" 

"I want nuggets." Parker tapped him in the arm and pointed to the floor. So, Michael put him down.

"Ah." Liz pointed at Parker. "Parker. What did we discuss?" Her eyelids came up. She also had that motherly look which Michael had never thought he'd see in Liz. Where had she picked up that look? It scared him straight. And then he remembered the look wasn't for him but for his son.

Parker rolled his eyes as he answered with some attutude, "Use my words."

Michael was so amused. He liked this kid.

"I saw that. Now, go wash your hands and I'll get your nuggets ready." As she said this, he turned to run off. "And what do we say when—"

Parker stopped turned around and cut her off with, "Excuse me," before he turned and dissapeard.

"I swear that kid reminds me of you more each day. Come on help me in the kitchen." Liz shook her head still thinking about his son.

"He seems a lot older that he is. You said he talked well but even older kids don't talk that well." He walked behind Liz as she pulled dinasour shaped nuggets out of the freezer.

She shrugged, getting out a cookie sheet and foil. "He picks things up quick. Ava and I have weekly sessions with him. Not for language or anything but to help him with his powers. Ava is teaching him some Antarian too. I know a few words here and there. He constantly needs new things to learn. I swear that kids got ADD."

Michael smiled. "Nah, he's just got your brain." He didn't want to meet her eyes because he didn't want to see any emotion in her right now.

"I don't think that's it. He loves to read. He got that from both of us. He got his attitude from you. But I think he's more than smart. It helps that he has alien in him. I think that's why he learns so fast. You know his brain is adapting to anything he sees." She put the nuggets in the oven and set a timer.

"I can cook those in no time." He reached for the oven door but Liz stopped him.

"I know, Michael. But I need to lead by example. I don't let Parker rely on his powers so I can't rely on mine. He needs to learn to adapt and not use his powers for small things. I can't risk getting caught with something so trivial."

Michael scoffed. "He's not here, Liz. Chill out."

She pointed over the bar. As he tunred he saw a line of hair by the counter. Parker was hiding behind it. He was being sneaky. "Eyes and ears." She flashed him a smile. "Parker, I know you're back there. What have I told you about eavesdropping?"

"I just got here." Parker stompped around the bar into the kitchen.

Michael resisted a laugh and by the look Liz gave him, it completeley died.

"Can I please watch Xmen?"

"You can after you eat. Now, help your Daddy set the table."

Michael leaned away from the counter and watched Parker stomp his way around the kitchen, grabbing silverware.

"No attitude please." Liz said while she leaned into the freezer again.

Michael went to help Parker and asked him to show him how to set the table.

"I hope you don't mind frozen pizza. Tomorrow is my day off so I'm gocery shopping. It's all I have." Liz was already opening a box.

"That's fine." He answered.

"Parker James, I'm going to thaw this pizza but it's only cause you're Daddy's hear and I'm sure he's hungry. Now, I don't want you using your powers and then start complaning because I did. Clear?"

"Ok. For Daddy." Parker looked at him and asked if he could drink red soda.

Without thinking, Michael shrugged and said, "Sure."

"Parker, you're good." Liz laughed.

Parker giggled and Michael felt lost. "What did I miss?" 

"He's not allowed to drink red soda because he never has enough. It's like his drug." She answered and handed him the bottle. "It's your only cup. And I'm only letting you have it cause your Daddy said you could."

Michael filled a sippy cup and handed it over to Parker as a kitchen timer went off.

He was surprised Liz pulled out nuggets and the pizza. Both looked perfect. He knew she'd used powers but didn't dare say anything in front of their son.

What surprised him the most was when Liz grabbed tabasco sauce and set it on the table. Liz hated tabasco.

She placed the pizza, nuggets and tabasco in the middle of the table and was surprised when she put some on her pizza and passed it to Parker. He put some tabasco on his nuggets and extra on the side and then proceeded to pass it to Michael.

Liz saw his surprised look so she began to explain, "When I got pregnant with Parker, all I craved was tabasco. He has the same taste bugs as all of you. I hated eating it but I loved the taste. He eats it with everything. After I gave birth to him, I stopped putting it in my food but by then I was so used to putting it on my food, I couldn't stop."

He nodded grabbing a slice of pizza himself. He hadn't noticed Liz's concerned look or how quiet his son had became.

"Parker, what's wrong? Are you feeling ok?" Liz's concerned voiced made Michael's eyes shoot straight to his son.

Parker was looking down at his food and was shaking his head.

"What is it Sweet pea?" Liz urged.

"He came again." Parker's voice was low.

Michael's blood boiled. Who the hell was this man? He shot Liz and angry look. How dare she put Parker thru this?

"I know. Your Auntie Ava told me. It's ok, Parker. I'll take care of it."

"He was mad. He was mad Daddy was here. He yelled at me to come with him. He was scary today." Parker's voice was as low as a mouse.

Liz bit her lip and her eyes were closed tight. "Parker, you'll always be with me. He won't ever take you."

"Who is he, Parker? What's the man's name?" Michael was done with all Liz's bullshit.

"Parker, come here." Liz scooped Parker in her arms. "I promise you that the man will never take you from me. Mommy would never let that happen. Parker look at me please. I love you, hun. Nobody will ever take you away. Now, can you please go in your room and eat there? Mommy needs to talk with your Daddy."

All three stood and followed Parker to his room.

"Parker I'm going to lock this door and make it sound proof. Mommy or Daddy might argue and I don't want you to hear it. You'll be safe. I'm gonna put a little bell. If you unlock this door or take out the soundproof, I will know. If something happens and you get scared, just make it ring and I'll be here. Ok?" Liz explained.

Parker nodded and Michael waited as Liz did what she'd told Parker she'd do. He turned and went into the living room. He knew he wouldn't like what she'd have to say.

"Who is he, Liz?" He demanded as Liz came into view.

Liz took in a deep breath and said, "It's Max."

Silence filled the room. Michael was in shock.

It couldn't be. Max! No. Max didn't know where Liz was.

"He found us about 6 months after Parker was born." She continued. "He's—"

Michael shook his head. That couldn't be. "No, Liz. Max doesn't even know where you are. It can't be Max."

Liz nodded. "It's Max. Future Max. The one who came to me in high school. He's back. We call him Zander."


	5. Chapter 5

"Future Max?" Michael repeated and Liz knew this was going to be a long night.

"It's a long story Michael. I'm going to give you the most important information. I've got a kid in that room that I can't leave in there for this whole discussion. Future Max from High School never left," she shook her head and paced the room, "it's so hard to wrap your head around sometimes. Look, I thought he left but he didn't. Something happened, something when wrong and his essence stayed. He said it stayed dormant and when Tess left on the Granolith it kicked him back into his body. I don't completely understand. The point is he's here. He's angry. He's half crazy because he doesn't have a world. His time doesn't exist because we changed it and he doesn't belong here. Which is why I even let him into our lives. He was an outcast. I let him in for some time until Ava and I both saw just how screwed up he is. He's just like Max, Michael. He's controlling. He thinks of me as a possesion. I warned him to keep away. I told him we'd run, expose him, kill him. I made a million threats and he finally got it." Liz knew she was babling but she had to get it out so Michael could start to yell and it could all be over. "I guess he saw you. Which also means he's been watching us."

She was more worried than she'd let Michael and Ava to believe. She'd seen Zander mad, she'd seen his powers. She'd seen his mind and thoughts and he was scarier than present Max would ever be. But if she didn't let Ava and Michael believe she had it taken care of then she would fall apart and show how scared she truly was.

"Zander?" He was pinching his nose and nodding.

And for an instant Liz let her guard down and she smiled quickly. This was what she missed. Michael's little quirk. His eyes, his posture, his voice, his…everything was why her heart still beat. Because for the last 3 years she'd grown to love this man.

"That's what we call him. Ava and I. We didn't want Parker to get mixed up. Max, Future Max. So, when he comes around, we call him Zan or Zander." She nodded.

"He still wants you? He still loves you, doesn't he?" Michael asked and he stared straight into his eyes.

Liz didn't know what emotion crossed his eyes but it was gone as soon as it had appeared. Pain? Guilt?

"I'm an obsession, Michael. Nothing else. I don't think Max ever truly loved me. Our Max or this one. I'm a possesion, nothing else." Shivers ran up her arms, "Everything Max is, Zander is three fold. He scares me Michael. We haven't ran because I feel if we do, Parker will be vulnerable. We don't know where to go. It would be easier if it were just Ava and I. She goes one way and I go the other. But she won't leave me. Not with Parker being in any kind of danger. Three people can't run quietly, especially if he's been watching us. And he's been watching closer than I thought. He knew exactly when you'd left. He knew Ava was on her own with Zander. Thank God you got here in broad deadlight God knows what would have happened if you'd gotten here tonight. He'd have fought Ava. I'm sure of it."

And that was enough for Michael to explode. "Damn you, Liz! How dare you put my son thru this! How dare you let HIM in! Did you not have enough with Max? Did you miss it? HUH? Did you miss having him around? So you thought the future version of him would sufice!"

"GODDAMN you Michael! I've never missed him! Max has been nothing to me for 4 years! I know I was wrong!" Liz broke because she knew she'd been a bad mother to let Parker be in that position. Her tears spilled over her eyes onto her face. She hated herself for her errors. "He came to us, asking for help. Asking for family. He played the sympathy card and we fell for it. I fell for it! I felt horrible. I felt guilty for what I'd done. For sleeping with his brother! But GODDAMMIT, I never NEVER missed Max! Zan turned into a much scarier Max than I'd ever seen and I feel horrible for putting Parker in that situation! If it weren't for me, Parker would be safe! He wouldn't be scared! But I can't change anything! I can't change it! So I deal with it! I deal with it everyday! By myself!"

"Damn you! You could have had ME! I could have helped you! I could have been here!" Michael exploded once more. He half growled and all the glasses in the bar shattered.

"I was too proud to call you." Liz spoke lower. Scared of what was to come when she told him the full story. "I didn't call you about Parker because I was scared of what would happen. And I admit I was selfish. But I couldn't call you to let you know how stupid I'd been to fall for Zander's story. I convinced myself I could handle it."

She walked over to the glass that spread the floor and counter and used her powers to turn it into powder and then faded into nothing.

"I want to hear the whole story, Liz. I want to know what happened step by step." Michael's breathing was heavy.

Liz nodded. "We'll talk tonight."

"Let's get Parker out of the room." Michael was ahead of her and used his powers to undo what she'd done. "What time does he go to bed?"

"8 but he'll probably stay up as late as he can manage to stay with you." She waved a hand over her face to make sure no tears showed on her face.

"I finished my food. Can I watch Xmen now?" Parkers adorable face appeared from his room.

Liz nodded. "I said you could. Give me your plate."

Within minutes, Parker and Michael were watching Xmen on tv while she picked up around the apartment. She made sure all the windows and walls were rigged and sealed in case Zander wanted to re-appear.

The next 2 hours were spent with Parker asking a million questions to Michael about himself and his Auntie Isabel and Uncles Kyle and Max.

Both Michael and Liz were on edge. They paid attention to every sound, every movement outside of the apartment.

At about 9 that night, just as Parker was falling asleep, the doorbell rang.

Michael was on his feet in seconds, hand up.

"Put your hand down. It probably just Ava." Liz pushed by Michael to look through her peep hole.

"Open up." Ava's voice rang in her ears.

Liz opened the door and Ava walked in.

"Just came by to say goodnight to my nephew." She reached Parker who was still laying on the couch. She gave him a kiss. "Night, squirt."

Parker mumbled something which Liz knew was probably also a goodnight.

Liz picked up her son.

"He's sticking around. Not too close. He's staying by the back pool, hiding by the trees. I'm going to work. I don't think he'll try anything. Especially because Mikey's here." 

"Don't you think you should stay in, Ava? I don't want you going out there with him watching our every move." Liz bit her lip. Ava was more than her best friend. She was now a part of her. Ava would always be her sister.

"Sweets, he's not after me." Ava turned around and walked back to the door. "Take care of my people Mikey."

"Should she be going out?" Michael asked her and followed her into Parker's room as she changed her son for bed.

Liz shrugged. "Ava does what she wants. If she thinks she's safe, there's no arguing with her."

Minutes later, both Michael and Liz sat on the couch. Liz didn't know how she was going to tell Michael about Zander. So much of it was layered with her own pain and things she'd gone through with her depression.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Michael was going to be pissed off by the end of it.

"Zander came up to me a couple of months after Parker was born." She was pacing to keep her mind occupied and slowly she started to relive her memories. "He approached me day at the grocery store. He let me know he was future Max. The Max who had helped me brake up with our Max in high school. He answered all my questions correctly, so I knew it was really him. I really freaked out at first. Cause I thought we had screwed up the future again or something horrible was about to happen." She stopped to catch her breath, she still felt like such an idiot for falling for his lies.

"He said not to worry. He said that when he dissapeared there was nowhere for him to go. His future did not exist. He didn't belong anywhere. He explained to me that his essence was somehow perserved in the Granolith. And when Tess took off with it, somehow it freed him into his body. But he told me he'd lost all memory of all that had happened. It took him a long time to regain his powers and heal. By this time he figured out the jist of why he was here and stayed away." Liz shook her head. Still angry at what he'd done with his time. He'd led the FBI straight to them in high school. "He told me, he moved away and tried to start his own life, away from all the drama. I believed him."

"Where did-?"

"Please Michael. Just let me get through this. I swear all your questions will be answered."

Michael nodded and she took in a deep breath.

"Although I believed him, I didn't trust him. He was still Max. So, he would meet me for lunch sometimes or pick me up from work when mine took a crap. He seemed more and more depressed every time we met. He said he didn't have anyone and he wanted to be part of a family again. He made me feel so bad because I still wouldn't let him come around Ava or Parker. He didn't know about Parker being mine. He thought it was Ava's at first. When he finally met them and found out who Parker belonged to, he was very quiet and didn't come around for some time. When he came back he apologized and that he had needed time to wrap his mind around Parker being our child." Liz took another breath and regained for composure. Living in the past was not doing her any good. She refused to ever let herself go back to those dark days.

"I could understand that. It took Ava a little longer to let him in but I don't think she ever really trusted him. She wouldn't let him do anything with Parker alone. She always insisted on being there or having me tag along. I've learned to rely on her instincts. He took a while to show his true colors. I didn't notice it at first. He was very closed off about my decisions. Ava pushed me to try to start dating. I had no use for it but to please her, I started seeing my co worker's brother. Zan wasn't happy. By my fourth date, he'd all but lost his mind. He urged me to stop talking to the guy and when I didn't listen he grew very angry. I was set to go out and my date never showed. I learned the next day that he'd had an accident and was in the hospital in critical condition. It frightened me. I asked Zan to stop coming around. He didn't deny sending the guy to the hospital but he also didn't admit it…till later. I was devastated. My co worker who I love because he's such a great guy had almost lost his brother because of me. Zan kept trying to weasel his was back in my life but I kept him away. He started stalking me, calling my work. He sent me roses and chocolates, later when he grew angrier, he sent me dead flowers. I'd leave to go to work and there'd be a note in my car." Liz chocked on the memory of a dead cat in her pasanger seat. "I decided to confront him once and for all. Ava thought it was a bad idea. I was to the point where I wanted him out of our lives and I'd threaten him to keep away if I had to."

She laughed at how silly and stupid she'd been. Zan didn't care what it took to make her his.

"I met him at a park. A park out of town. It's away from everything and very secluded. I didn't want him doing anything to expose us. I didn't want witnesses. I told him to leave us alone. That we'd leave. I told him that if he didn't leave us alone that Ava and I were prepared to fight him. He was so angry." Liz couldn't stop the tears from coming. Her fear and repulsion for what he'd done next crept up on her. She turned her back on Michael. "He grabbed me. Said I'd be nobody else's but his. He said he'd die before he let anyone else have me! He cussed at me as he brought the back of his hand on my face. It disgusted him that I'd been yours. That I'd had your child." Liz touched her face, feeling the sting of the slap. "You were supposed to be barren!" She gasped. "That's what he yelled out at me. He knocked me to the floor, his hand over me. I couldn't breathe. And then he said, "It's the only reason I came back to the change the future!" I stopped struggling. I was in shock. I didn't know what he meant. He took pleasure in that. He let go of my neck and stepped back. He said he'd tell me what he meant. Said he would tell me the truth before he killed me."

Liz had noticed how still and quiet Michael had become. Even not looking at him, she could feel him.

"He didn't show any emotion as he spoke. As he told me why he was really back. I couldn't get pregnant in the future. That's why the battle started. He couldn't or I couldn't produce an heir so there was a riot. Someone rose against him. A battle started on earth. He went to the granolith and learned if he came back and changed the past that Tess would give him a son. It happened just as he planned. He knew Tess was working with Nasado and Nikolas. He knew Tess would kill Alex. He didn't care. Alex's death was only one sacrafice he thought I could handle. He knew Tess would leave and come back with Zan. He knew she would die. He knew we'd get back together. He wanted a son, he wanted a future with me. He wanted it all. He didn't care who it hurted. He just didn't count on me growing a brain. So, before he came to find me, he went to the granolith and programmed it to absorb his essence. I think he was hoping to merge our present Max with himself. I altered his future. I refused to marry him. Maria left, which gave me more determination to make my own life, away from Max. Away from him. And when he learned Parker was yours, he was angry because I had completely ruined his chances at getting what he wanted. And how could I have your son when I couldn't have his." Liz heart pained everytime she thought of why her friend had died. Poor Alex was dead for nothing.

"It set me off, what he said next. He said he'd get rid of me and raise Parker. He hates him but he'd take him because we had taken his future. Parker would be his and be raised to hate you. I don't know if he has any plans for him and I don't want to know. Just the thought of Parker with him makes me feel like I have acid in my stomach. So, without thinking about it, I raised my hand and blew him in the air."

She'd do it again if she had to. "He wasn't breathing when I left. I was halfway home when I felt a car behind me. It was him. He was driving at least a hundred miles an hour on his bike. He was feet away from me when I saw him raise his arm in the rearview mirror. Next thing I knew, the car was rolling on the road. It stopped after what it seemes like forever. I pretended to be passed out. He set the car on fire and got on his bike, leaving me for dead. I got out just in time. He was far away so when I aimed, my blast hit the bike not him. It sent the bike and him 20 feet in the air and the bike came down and skidded into the trees. I ran to it. He was out again. Imelted the tires down and tore the bike to scraps. I bent down and somehow, and I don't know how, I was able to connect to him. I was somehoe able to clear his most recent memories and put him in a haze. He was coming to then. He was bad off. Broken legs and ribs. How he didn't break his neck, I'll never know. When he saw me, he asked for my help. I told him to stay away or I'd finsih him off. Then, I knocked him out and left. I cleaned myself up. I called Ava who came to pick me up. She didn't ask about Zan and it took me a while before I could tell her what happened. She doesn't know the details. Not like you."

Liz collected herself before she turned to finally face Michael. What would he say? Zan was so evil. How would he react that she'd let their son around such a person?


	6. Chapter 6

Michael's first reaction to what he'd just heard was to shred Zander to shreds. He could not believe he's almost lost Liz and could have lost his son in the process. He'd never hated anyone as much as he hated Zander. He would have to pay for what he'd done to Liz.

Liz. She was slowing turning to face him and he saw the tears still running down her cheecks. "I know you hate me now more than ever. First, for not telling you about Parker and for letting him be around Zan. I hate myself for it Michael. I've made lots of mistakes in my life but truly you don't know how I hate myself for what I've done to you. I wanted to believe something in Max was good and I was so blind I put our son in danger. I can't ever forgive myself for that, so I don't expect you to do it. I thought I'd made myself clear to him and all this time he's been watching, stalking form a distance. He was waiting for me to screw up. What if you hadn't shown up?" As Liz spoke she became more hysterical.

Michael couldn't come up with any anger for Liz. He couldn't let her lose it more than she already had. he went to her and hugged her hard. Hugged her for the years he'd lost and he hugged to comfort her. "I'm here now Liz. It's ok. We'll deal with Zan. Believe me. He won't come near Parker or you. I promise. He'll pay for what he's done."

Liz cried on his shoulder. "I swear I'm ususally not like this. I'm usually controlled. I don't lose it. I don't...cry. Not any more." The way she said it made him think she'd done it before but he wasn't going to ask now.

"It's ok to lose it on occasion." He half smiled at her.

Liz nodded and dried her face. "Thanks but you shouldn't be nice to me. I don't deserve it." She stepped back from him and looked down the hall. "We can't stay here. We have to leave. I can't have Parker here."

A feeling of loneliness over took Michael. It was absurd, Liz was standing not 5 feet from him. He didn't want to admit the loneliness had to do with her stepping back from their embrace. Instead of thinking about he, he nodded. "I agree. We need to get Parker away from Zan and away from here. Zan has been here almost as long as you have, so he knows the area. We need to get away. We need to get him far from here. It has to be somewhere secluded. He will pay for this Liz. I'm not letting him go." He had to make sure she knew what he inteded to do with Zan.

Liz simply nodded.

They stayed up all night, coming up with plans on how they'd leave, when they'd leave and where they would go.

"No, we can't seperate. I can't leave without Ava, Michael. I won't have it and Parker won't have it either. They're too close. It would tear them apart."

"Liz, it would be eaiser-"

"No, Michael." She argued. "Look, Ava is the reason you see me stanting here ok. I-I had a hard time with everything in the begining and she held me up. She's a sister to me now. I can't leave her. Parker would be so upset. She has to come with us. I know it would make it harder but she has to come."

Michael nodded. He had to talk to Ava. The way Liz had said "hard time" made him want to talk to Ava now. He had to find out what had happened to Liz. "Fine. Look, I know you want to do this the right way and give your two weeks notice but I think that's too long."

"Michael, I can't just take off. My manager is a douche, he deserves it. But my co workers don't. We're like a family at that store. They don't know what's going on obviously but they know I have a stalker, they know Ava and they know Parker. We go to each others birthdays and baby showers. I can't just dissapear on them. I have to give them a heads up. They won't say anything. Zan won't find out, I primise."

Another things he didn't' understand or agree with but this was her life. "Fine. Are you going to give your boss a two weeks notice tomorrow?"

She nodded. "Yes. I have the next two days off. So, I think we should get some sleep and talk about it again tomorrow with Ava."

He got up and stretched. "Fine. Where can I sleep?"

"Ava's apartment is next door. Her spare bedroom has a queen bed."

"Liz, I'm not leaving you alone with Zan after what just happened today and what I just learned. I'm staying here."

Liz pinched the bridge of her nose. Funny she never used to do that. "Fine. The damn sofa turns into a bed. There's sheets in the hall closet. I'm going to bed."

Michael grinned. Liz was uneasy with him sleeping in her apartment. He got the bed ready in minutes. He went down the hall to change in her bathroom and as he came out, Parker was waiting by the door.

"Hi, Daddy."

"Parker have you been up this whole time?" Michael went down to pick up his son.

Parker shook his head. "No, I need to go to the bathroom."

"Oh." Michael set him back down. "I'm sorry. Go ahead."

"Can I sleep with you?" Parker looked half asleep but super excited at the same time.

Michael chuckled. "Sure kid. I'm gonna grab your pillow. Take your time. And make sure you wash your hands."

By the time Michael had entered the living room with Parker's pillow, he was already coming out of the bathroom.

As he and Parker were falling asleep, he saw Liz enter the living room.

"Sorry, just getting water."

"I hope you don't mind, I told him he could sleep in here with me. He kinda caught me coming out of the bathroom."

Liz nodded. "Of course." And then she giggled and it brightened up the room. "You're the shiny new toy. Wow, that's not what I meant. I just meant that since your back, he's not gonna leave your side. He'll be stuck to your hip from now on."

"Good. I can't wait."

Liz laughed again. "Oh just she wait. He's adorable now but that little prince can be chanllenging at times."

She went to the kitchen do get some water and on her way back down the hall, he faintly heard her say, "Good night Michael," and he could have sworn he heard her whisper, "welcome home."

Sleep over took him in minutes.

He woke up to his bed moving. His eyes slowly adjusted to the light.

"Parker James Guerin I told you to stop jumping on that bed." Liz's stern voice filled the room. "That's the secong time I've told you."

"Morning." His voice was thick.

"Morning." Liz answered and turned back to Parker. "Go on," she pointed to the window, "you know where to sit."

Parker softly got off the bed and started to stomp over to the window.

"No attitude please." Liz shook her head and then pinched the bridge of her nose.

He smiled at that. "What's going on?"

"I'm on time out." Parker sounded grumpy.

"I want you to stay there until you think about what you did wrong and apologize for not listening." Liz was clearly used to doing this. She turned to him, "I was about to start breakfast. Are you hungry?"

He sat up and stretched. "Yea, what's for breakfast?"

"Waffles, eggs and sausage."

The morning went on smoothly. Parker complained because he wanted to go play outside in the small playground the apartment complex had. Liz looked like she wanted to say yes but Michael refused to go out while Zan was still out there. He didn't know what Zan was or what he was capable out. If they went out, Michael wanted a strong front and that included Ava. He wanted two of them with Parker at all times. Liz thought he was being a little over dramatic but dammit he was new at this dad thing.

"Please don't tell me you've been arguing all morning? I'm not gonna be any where near either or you if this is how you're gonna be." Ava abruptly entered the apartment.

Liz was so quick to get in front of Parker he almost didn't see it. Her arm was extended, ready to attack.

Michael didn't lose time in reacting. He moved a step or two in front on Liz with his arm also extended. He didn't understand what they were doing but he wasn't chancing anything.

"Zan?" Liz's voice was tense.

Michael could feel his body tense. Zan?

Ava laughed. "Come on Liz. It's me. Michael what the hell, put your arm down."

"Parker go to your room. You know what to do." Liz instructed.

Parker immidiatelly left the room and Michael felt relief.

"Get out of here, Zan. I'm warning you, I'm done with all your shit. Stay away from here. I won't leave you for dead this time, Zan." Michael had never heard such venom in Liz's voice.

"Liz, I swear it's me. Put your damn hand down." Ava mad a move to come in further.

"Don't move." Michael warned as he got closer to Ava.

"Leave. Now." Liz was clenching her teeth and was also stepping forward.

"You're fucking crazy." Ava yelled.

Liz palm went red and she blasted something small onto Ava's left shoulder.

Ava screamed in pain.

"You are not Ava. Get the fuck out of here Zan. Or I swear to you Zan, you will die right here right now." Liz's body shook in hatred.

Just then the door opened. Ava stood in the entrance.

"You're surrounded, Zan. I suggest you leave." The Ava standing by the entrance threatened.

The Ava in the living room gave a soft chuckle and shimmered into a tattoed, raggidy Max.

"Stay away from my family Maxwell." Michael's blood boiled.

"It's Zan now. Didn't you hear?" He could already tell Zan hated him. Good he hated him much more.

"I don't give a damn what you go by. Stay away from my family. Liz said you could leave so I'm not going to hurt you but like she said you need to leave."

"Go, Zan." Ava stood aside as Zan gave them one last look and left.

Michael and Liz dropped their hands at the same time. Ava came in and shut the door. "Are you ok?" She hugged Liz and Liz hugged back.

"Yea. It was just-" Liz didn't finish, she just shook her head.

"Has he done this before?" Michael grasped for the words.

"Once. He came right when things started getting weird with him. Ava and I came up with a system on knowing who she was." Liz explained. "I need to go get Parker."

"Let me." Michael needed to calm down and seeing his son would do that.

"Mi-"

Liz's warning came a second too late. He had triggered something. He felt the energy fill the air and then he was air bourne and on his back a second later. The power ball that had hit him square in the chest had taken his breath away. He tried to take a couple of deep breathes.

"Michael! Are you ok?" Liz was next to him immediatelly. "I'm so sorry."

He could feel her healing him because he was able to breathe normally again. How strange. Liz was blocking full connection so he couldn't see any memories or thoughts coming from her.

"Better?" She asked hopefully.

He simply nodded.

"Good. Hold on a sec." Liz stood and Michael watched her go to the hall way just before the spot he'd been hit. She put her hand on the wall and a red energy circled her hand. She turned around to face him. "This part is sort of embarrasing. Don't laugh," she warned. "Who's your Mommy?" Liz called out loudly.

Parker's door opened immediatelly.

"I'm so sorry, Parker." Liz hugged their son to her tightly.

"Who's your Mommy?" Were they serious?

"Ava's idea." Liz shrugged. "I tried to warn you. But you weren't listening. Anyway, that's how I knew it wasn't Ava. That and he got the pattern on her top wrong."

Michael's blood still boiled. "Screw your 2 weeks notice. We leave tomorrow." He reached for his son and Liz put Parker in his arms. Calm spread through Michael. He had to get his family out of Bakersfield. 


	7. Chapter 7

Liz knew Zan had gone too far and she didn't fault Michael in wanting to get out as soon as possible. She owed her co-workers more than that but she owed Michael more than anyone else.

She nodded. "Ok. I'm sorry Michael. You're right. We go as soon as possible." She turned to Ava. "Can you go to the bank and close out my account? And get money orders for last month of rent and all these bills?" She went over to the cupboard she kept the bills in. She handed them to Ava.

Ava waved her hand over herself and transformed into a Liz. "Are you dealing with everything else?"

"Yes." She nodded. They'd done this a time or two so getting out of town wasn't going to be hard in that sense. "I'll cancel everything. I'll call to rent a moving truck. I can give Veronica all the furniture. Her and Lexi can sell everything and keep the money. They need it. I think Lexi's off today. I'll call her up."

"Let her know I'll be calling her to go with me to pick up the truck. Ask if her husband can help us move everything?" And then Ava left.

Michael moved for the home phone and dialed.

"Who are you calling?"

"Isabel. I promised I'd call last night and we didn't. She wants to hear from you. She doesn't know about Parker. I haven't said anything." He answered while he listened into the phone. "We have to go to them Liz. I want Parker to be protected. If he-Isabel. yes, yes. I'm sorry. Liz and I had a lot to discuss. I-I-I know. Yes. She's here-ok. Ok." He pulled the phone away from his face and handed it to her. "She wants to talk to you."

Liz's heart stopped. She hadn't hear Isabel's voice in ages. Would she be mad at her? Of course she was going to be mad. What a stupid question. Liz closed her eyes, took one deep breath and put the phone to her ear. "Isabel?"

"Liz!" Isabel's voice was full of excitement.

Liz got choaked up. She missed Isabel. The promise to herself of not crying again hadn't been holding the last couple of days. Tears stormed down her face.

"Oh, Liz." Isabel was also in tears. "Kyle and I've missed you so much. Are you ok? What happened? You looked fine before we left that night. We've been so scared. We always knew you'd leave but we thought you'd keep in touch. It took a while to get scared. When we didn't hear from you we started to panic. And then Michael left. I knew he went to find you." Isabel babbled and Liz felt worse.

"I'm so sorry, Isabel. I should have called. But I was so scared. I was scared of Max. I didn't want him to find me. I didn't know I was going to leave. I was prepared to stay and then after you left-" she stopped herself. She couldn't go on. She couldn't tell Isabel over the phone. "I have so much to tell you. So many things have happened. You don't know how much I've missed you both. There are things you can only know in person. Not like this. I owe you so much more. Both you and Kyle need to hear all of this in person, " even if you hate me, she finished to herself.

"Of course. We have stories to tell you too. And Michael. He's missed some things too. Oh, I can't wait to see you. Are you guys coming? Are you coming here?" Isabel started speaking to someone away from the phone and Liz assumed it was Kyle. "Ugh. Kyle wants the phone. So, are you coming?"

Liz nodded. She'd have her family again. For how long, she didn't know. How would they react to her and Michael sleeping together and having a child. She cleared her throat. "Yes. Um, yes. We are getting everything ready to head over there as soon as possible."

Isabel squealed. "Here's Kyle. See you soon."

"Liz?"

New tears started. "Kyle, hi."

"Oh, honey. Don't cry."

"I miss you guys so much. I'm so sorry for not calling. I'm sorry for so many reasons."

"Don't Lizzy. I know you had it tough back then. That last night. Well, when we got home, Michael wasn't right. I knew something had happened. Something changed. Lord knows what, and you don't have to tell me. He wasn't right, Liz. Michael, I mean. He wasn't right for a long time. Ava was saying you weren't with her but I always prayed different. Seeing him like that made me think you were worse off if not the same. And what I saw him go through, I didn't want you going through the same alone." Kyle sounded so concerned.

Liz sobbed harder. What had happened with Michael?

Kyle was everything she remembered. He'd changed a lot in High School and then after when they were on the run. Isabel had changed him a lot. They had changed each other for the better.

"How are you, Liz? Really?" Kyle was serious and wanted a serious answer.

"Happy in a lot of ways." She answered looking at Parker playing with Michael.

Kyle heard her words correctly. "And in others?"

She looked at Michael and as if she'd called his name, he looked up to meet her eyes. "Not so much."

Again, Kyle heard her words. "I'm sorry, honey. I'm sorry you've been alone."

"I've had Ava.." She defended herself but her voice broke.

"You know what I mean." He clarified. "I always thought you'd both end up together."

Shock overtook her. "I gotta go, Kyle. There's a lot to do."

"See you soon then."

The line went dead.

She wiped her tears away. "Do you mind watching him, while I call and cancel all our utilities?"

"Not a problem." Michael watched her closely as she put his phone down and picked hers up.

She had one favor to ask before she did anything else. She found the number and dialed. "Glen. I need a favor."

"What's up?" Glen, her neighbor sounded worried. She never asked for favors.

"Remember Zan? The guy who I was seeing and started stalking me?"

"Of course. What happened? Did he do something?"

"He broke into my house this morning. I was wondering if you can pick him up and have him locked up for a while."

"Did he hurt you?" Glen was urgent and really upset.

"Parker's dad is here so no. But listen, Glen. There's been a family emergency and I have to leave town. I'm moving back home. Zan's been watching the apartment. I don't want him to know I'm moving or where I'm going. That's the main reason I want him locked up."

"Whatever you need, Liz. I hope everything gets better back home. And don't you worry about Zan. I'll take care of him."

"Thanks, Glen."

For the next hour or so she called every place she could think of and canceled all her accounts.

Michael was still playing with Parker when she was thru. She sat on the floor across from her son. She should have done this as soon as it had happened. She shouldn't have waited this long. "Honey, are you ok? You wanna talk about what happened earlier with Zan?" One more mark as a bad mother. "I'm so sorry, Honey. I'm sorry, Mommy put you thru that."

Parker ran his little hand up her forheaed and down her hair. He was trying to comfort HER. "I'm not scared for me Mommy. Daddy and I talkeded-"

"Talked." She corrected with a small smile.

Parker nodded. "Talked. I'm not scared of Zan. He don't wan't me. Zan wants you, Mommy. I'm scared he's gonna take you. But Daddy said nobody is taking you. He says he's gonna protect you. And you told me Daddy can do anything." Parker hugged her tight and Liz's eyes burned as she hugged him back.

"We can't leave town in your car, Liz. Zan will be looking for your car and Ava's.". Michael walked over to his shoes and keys. "Is your friend coming over?"

"Yea. She lives two buildings down."

"I don't want to leave but I had an idea when you were running around. Do you think he'll try anything with your friends here?"

She could tell Michael wasn't going anywhere without knowing they were ok.

"Yea, I'm sure.. We'll be fine." But she want too sure.

"Give me your number and Ava's. I might need one of you."

She went to the counter and wrote both numbers for him.

He kissed Parker and shared an awkward look with her before heading out. She had too much to stress over to worry about what he was doing.

Lexi, her husband Karl and Liz packed in a hurry. Ava showed up not an hour later and they were loading the truck. Michael called Ava and she went to help him. They returned at which point Michael asked for her car keys.

Marcus, Glen's partner stopped by to check to see if Zan was still hanging around and to let her know they had put out an APB on Zan and his bike.

They were now loading boxes and furniture in the U-Haul, when Michael called Ava again and she left to pick him up. She didnt think anything of it until they both showed up in a rented car.

"Where's my car?" She jumped off the U-haul and stalked over to them.

Ava looked at Michael and without looking back at Liz, she walked off to help the others. Parker sat on the steps to the building looking back from Liz to Michael.

"Michael?" She raised one eyebrow. What had he done?

Both of Michael's eyebrows when up along with his shoulders and hands. "I sold it."

She wanted to yell at him. But now wasn't the time. As she got back to loading the U-haul, she calmed. He had been right earlier. Zan would be looking for their cars. It was safer this way. But she still didn't have to like it. She didn't have to take it easy on him for selling her car.

It was about 7 that night when they were almost completely done when her cell phone rang. She recognized Glen's number.

"Glen? What happened?"

"Liz, we got Zan and were bringing him in but he knocked out a couple of my co workers. They radioed in that they found him. When they didn't answer the radio minutes later, we sent another car to their last location and found them unconscious. We still have an APB out for him. We are sending a couple of badges to watch other the apartments in case he shows up." Glen grew quiet and then said, "I'm so sorry, Liz."

"Glen it's not your fault. Thanks.". With that she hung up.

"What is it, Liz?" Lexi looked worried.

Liz looked at Lexi and her husband before turning to her family. "Zan attacked some cops while they were trying to pick him up. He got away. Glen doesn't know where he is. He's sending some cars over to make sure Zan isn't coming here."

"We have to leave now." Michael moved quickly. "Ava, get the bags from upstairs." He turned around to face her. "The bags are packed. Aren't they?"

All she could do was nod, as Michael and Ava disappeared upstairs with Parker.

She hadn't even called her boss to explain she was leaving. She hugged her friend Lexi hard. "Thank you for everything, Lex. You've always been a great friend." She hugged Karl as well, "Treat her right. I will come back and hurt you if you don't."

Lexi and Karl laughed and nodded. "We have everything covered. Go, Liz. If he shows up, we'll think of something to hold him up."

"I didn't have a time to call Satan. I'll call him from the road and let him know what's going on. Can you take my phone to him tomorrow?" Tears formed in Liz's eyes. She hated crying. "Tell everyone I'll miss them. Even Oscar."

Lexi joined in her laugh with tears also streaming down her face. "Love you, Liz."

"Love you, Lex.". She hugged her friend one last time as she saw her family coming toward them.

"Lexi, we're leaving the car at Vero's moms house. Can you pick it up by next saturday? It has to be returned then. They're gonna keep it in their garage. This way if Zan finds out about a rental he'll be looking for that." Ava explained.

"Of course." Lexi and Ava hugged and Liz took a look at her friends for the last time.

This of course have had to be Michael's idea. This is what he'd been doing all day.

Michael was already strapping Parker in his booster seat and Ava was sitting in the back. Liz jumped in the passenger seat. Michael had a plan.. He knew where they were going.

He jumped into the drivers seat and drove off.

"There's the cops." Liz saw 2 cop cars turning the corner toward the apartment.

Michael stopped in front of the mail boxes and pretended to go to a box but instead went into the building. A second later, Liz heard a loud alarm.

Michael came out running from the building and jumped back into the car.

"What did you do?"

"Pulled the fire alarm. In case Zan comes. They'll be chaos. He'll try looking for you first before he moves on. Gives us extra time."

He had this REALLY planned out.

Liz kept looking around as Michael drove to her friends moms house. She was afraid to run into Zan.

She wasn't sure what they were leaving town in since they were leaving behind the rental and knew he'd sold all their vehicles.

They parked the car on the street and left the car keys in the mailbox. Apparently someone was moving the car.

All of them moved quickly. They took out suitcases and Parker's booster seat.

"I thought you might need a new car." Michael stopped in front of her dangling a set of car keys.

Liz's jaw dropped when she saw the keys and looked to where he was now pointing.

Michael had bought a new Audi q7. Se was floored.

"How did-"

"I paid cash. I sold the two cars and my bike.. Plus I had some cash on me. Ava didn't mind."

"Can you please awe and thank him while we're moving? Still gotta get out of this town remember?" Ava barked and they snapped out of whatever bubble they'd been in.

There was plenty of room in the new car. The tank was full. It was time to leave Bakersfield..

"Where are we going?" She turned to Michael.

"Vegas." He didn't look at her but rather the road.

She was taken aback. "I didn't know Kyle an Isabel lived in Vegas."

"They don't. They live in San Francisco. But I'm not taking any chances by going straight there. We're gonna take a couple of detours first." 


	8. Chapter 8

It was hard on everyone being on the run again. Or being on the road.

Michael knew he couldn't go straight to Isabel and Kyle just in case Zan or Future Max or whatever the hell they called him found where his sister and his best friend were.

He watched Parker playing with Ava and couldn't help but smile even through this rotten time. He could not describe how happy he was. He never thought this happiness excisted. It was like he was complete now. His son had now filled every part of him. He'd given up on searching for home a long time ago. And those times with Liz a long time ago gave him hope and looking back to how he loved her, he knew he'd been so close. Close but not there. He hadn't known home because he couldn't create a home. Not with his brother's ex. It would kill Max if he knew how Michael felt about his highschool sweetheart.

Liz was at the moment down the street in a small convinience store working under the table. Michael had given up trying to convince her that she should stay home. Her argument was that they needed money so they wouldn't run low on it. She also said she was giving him time with Parker.

In truth, Michael knew she probably meant that last part but they both knew the unspoken reason she didn't want to stay in thier one bedroom motel room. She didn't want to be in the same room with Michael 24 hours a day. He could feel that she didn't feel comfortable with him so close.

It broke his heart but he concentrated on the positive. He had time to spend time with his son.

"Hey Ava. I'm going to give Isabel a call." He got up from his seat on the couch to walk into the other room. They didn't know about Zan and he didn't want them to hear him. They deserved to know the truth face to face.

"It's been 2 weeks, Michael. Isabel is going to be going insane. I think we should start moving." She and Zan were looking at him. Ava with confident, determined eyes. And Parker with hopeful eyes.

He simply nodded, agreeing with her. "Yeah. Give me a couple of minutes." He closed the bedroom door behind him.

He picked up the room phone and dialed.

"Hello?" Isabel was hesitant. She sounded weird.

"Isabel?" Michael worried. "What's going on?"

"What did you say to us the night Liz left us?" Isabel's voice was still tense, cold.

"What?" What kind of question was that? Was she in trouble?

"Isabel, are you ok?" His body was tense, waiting for something dreadful to come.

"Answer the question?"

"I said, Liz left these. She's gone. She's not coming back." He waited.

A loud exhale followed. "And I ran to you. I hugged you. I knew that was the moment everything was going to change. We were all going to split up. I said I love you." There were tears in her eyes, he could tell.

"Isabel, what the hell is going on?" Michael demanded. He didn't like remembering that night.

"Someone came, Michael. Someone was here. He looked like Max. He said he was Max. But Kyle and I both knew it wasn't Max."

A shiver went through Michael. Damn, he should have warned them. But didn't think Zan wouold actually figure out where his family were.

"He avoided talking about anything current. His hair was wrong. Not like Max wears it."

"Listen to me, Isabel. That man is dangerous. He's after Liz and P-" He stopped himself. This wouldn't be the way he told his sister anout his son. "He's tried killing Liz before. Don't let him near you. Avoid him at all costs. Don't let on you're onto him."

"Michael, something about him put me on edge. Kyle and I went along with him. Made sure we didn't expose him. He saw the boxes in our apartment. He knows we're moving. He said he'd be back."

"Damn it. Where's Kyle. He's packing the essentials as we speak. He's been watching the house so we're pretending like everything's alright."

"Let me talk to him, Iz." He was pinching the bridge of his nose he realized and let go.

"Take care of yourself Michael. And get a new damn phone. From now I want to hear from you everyday you hear? And when I answer start with something to let on it's you." He heard her call, "Kyle" away fromt the receiver of the phone. "I love you Michael."

"Me too, Iz."

"Michael, what the hell? How dare you leave us in the dark about his guy! What if he would of hurt, Isabel? Are you a fucking idiot?" Michael hadn't heard Kyle be this pissed in years.

"I'm sorry, Kyle. I should have warned you. But I honestly didn't think this guy would figure out where you lived." Michael felt misserable. He'd put more people in danger.

"Kyle, this guy has tried to kill Liz. He's dangerous. Now that he knows where you live, you're gonna have to leave."

"He's been watching the house, Michael." Kyle was still angry but he'd calmed a little.

"Look, it's complicated on my end. I can't leave Liz. We're heading to Reno just as soon as I can pack up our things. Hold on. Give me a minute." He set the phone down and grabbed Liz's laptop. He opened up a webpage with a map of california and zoomed in.

"Sorry, Kyle. I'm just trying to figure out where to go. Ok, here we go. Meet us in Adin, Ca in a week and a half. I'll call you in an hour or two with my new phone number. Ditch your cell account and get a new one outside of town. Call me with the new number. We'll be out of here in a couple of hours. Do what you can do ditch-"

"Who is he, Michael? Who the hell is that guy?"

"I wish I could tell you Kyle but it's a long story. Liz will tell you when we see you. I'm sorry I can't tell you much."

"Fine. Michael, we love you but if anything happens I'm holding you responsible." The line went dead.

Michael was taken aback. He knew he'd messed up and Kyle had every right to be pissed but this?

He put the phone down and went exited the bedroom.

Parker was asleep in the couch.

"Can you call Liz and tell her to come home. I have to run and get a new cell."

"No." Ava's response stopped him.

He turned back to her.

"I'm tired of you two avoiding each other. We're not in middle school. If you guys need anything then talk. I'm not going back and forth any more."

Michael knew that's what he and Liz had been doing but he didn't want to bother Liz if she didn't want him around.

"It's easier this way, Ava. She doesn't want me around. I bother her. If she doesn't like having me around, we'll fix it when we settle somewhere. Right, now I'm just trying to be easy with her. I'm sorry you've been put in the middle."

"It's not just her. It's you. You're the big reason she's so stand offish. You're so cold to her."

He chuckled to himself. "I'm cold. Ava, you weren't there last time. Liz has always had the power to destroy me. I'm not putting myself through that again."

"Oh, GOD. YOu're both morons." Ava covered her face and shook her head. "This is way too much angst. Listen to me Michael. I might not have lived with you last time. But she didn't have the power. When she came to me, she was beyond broken. And she was broken by you. It took me a long time to get over my hate and anger toward you. Liz is my best friend and you destroyed HER! But watching you, watch her, I understand now that it was on both of you. Or on the unspoken really." She sat on a chair. "Sit down, Michael."

"I don't have time for this Ava. We have a lot of shit to do?" He didn't want to talk. He wasn't going back to that night.

"Please." She begged.

He went against every cell in his body and sat.

"When Liz came to me she was beyond repair. She was broken, Michael. The light had dissapeared from her eyes-from her being. I don't know how she got here. She looked like she'd been crying for hours. Hysterically crying. HOw she made it to me without crashing-" Michael saw the terrified look in Ava's eyes. He closed his eyes so he wouldn't see but it was worse because he could see Liz's face the way Ava had described it.

"I knew what had happened between you. She called after you'd left the house. She told me she couldn't face you. So I told her to come to me. She was so in love with you, Michael. She wouldn't talk to me. Wouldn't acknowledge I was there. The first couple of days she stayed in bed. She wouldn't eat, she wouldn't sleep. She just cried or looked beyond the wall against the bed. Then she started drinking. She started drinking. She's sit in her room and drink so much I thought she was going to kill herself. That's when I started fighting with her. I wasn't going to watch her waste away. She would throw bottle of alcohol at the wall. She'd pick up the phone to call you. She'd let it ring once and hang up. I couldn't watch her like that. But there was nothing I could do. I convinced myself she'd pull out of it. She was just mourning what could have been. But she didn't get better. Then, one day, she was wearing some boxers and a tank. She'd just eaten and she got this weird look on her face. She looked down for a moment and yanked her shirt up. I had been so worried and she'd been so depressed we hadn't noticed. But there was a definite bump in her abdomen. We stared at it for what seemed like forever. Then very slowly she placed her hand on her stomach and gasped. She connected with Parker. When she pulled her hand away, we could see his little glowing hand print on her belly where her hand had been. It was increditble and so freightenin. She freaked out. She was almost 4 months pregnant by then. I think she was about 14 weeks along. The first thing that came into out hears was the alcohol. She fetl horrible. She started eating better. We went to the doctor. The doctor told her the baby would be due in about 3 months which thru us off because she was only 14 weeks along. But I remembered pregnancy doesn't last long back home so I convinved her not to worry. I told her that he was a quarter alien so she relaxed. She tried to hide her depression. In some ways, I believe she did get better. Because if she couldn't have you, at least she got a part of you. But that there was the problem too. The baby was a constant reminder of you. you, who'd she'd lost and would never have. It took her awhile. When Parker arrived, she didn't hesitate with his name. He was so much like you. She's loved him from day one. She still loves you, Michael. And I think you, still love her."

It was taking a while to process everything he'd just heard.

"Why did she leave, Ava? Why did she say it meant nothing?" His heart tore as he remembered that comment.

Ava hesitated. "You should really speak to Liz about this, Michael. But think back on what you guys did. The first words out of your mouth was that it was a mistake. How do you think that affected her? She was protecting herself and trying to convince you that if it didn't bother you it wasn't bothering her."

Michael stood motionless. He was going thru that night, now after years of trying to erase it from his memories. Not because he didn't want to remember when they'd made love but how the evening followed. How he'd felt so guilty. how he's walked not two houses and realized he didn't care what Max thought. How he loved Liz and had to tell her. How instead of turning back home, he walked to the convinience store to buy her flowers and spend nearly an hour choosing the perfect ones. how he'd come back home to declare his love and had found she'd left. How he cursed himself for not coming home earlier to stop her. But back then, he let the realization that she'd left over power him and his emotions.

"I shouldn't have told you any of that. I swore to Liz once that I never would tell anyone. But I'm tired of you guys playing this stupid game. She loves you Michael. And I know you love her. The way you look at her-" Tess couldn't go on. Her voiced had pulled him away from his memories.

His mind was racing a million miles a minute. Liz loved him. Once did, anyway. And if Ava was right, she still loved him. So why wasn't he jumping for joy. Why was he not going after her. Why was he glued to the floor. Simple. He was terrified. Terrified of approaching her and knowing she loved him. Knowing she didn't love him. Terrified because all he wanted in this worls was at arms length and he had no idea of how to approach it. She was more than enough for him. And now with Parker, his life had more meaning. But he battled with his self esteem. What if HE wasn't enough for HER.

"I'll be back Ava. Watch Parker." He didn't turn to look her in the fadce before he walked out of the room.

He Nevada sun hit him square in the eyes. Where are you going Michael? What are you doing?

His eyes adjusted and he started his walk.

One thing he knew. He loved Liz. And if she loved him, they'd make it work. No matter the quilt or pain they would inflict on his brother. A brother he loved even after everything. A brother who deserved to know the truth. 


	9. Chapter 9

It had been a week since Liz had quit her job in Vegas. A week since Michael had met her after work and told her they were finally meeting Kyle and Isabel. It was a week that she'd lived with a funny feeling in her stomach. She was both excited and nervous to finally reunite with her family but there was something wrong. She could feel it with ever fiber of her being.

Ava and Michael were both acting strange. She tried talking to Ava about what she was feeling and instead of getting worried like she was convinced Ava would be, Ava had told her it was probably nothing. That in itself made Liz think there was absolutely something wrong. But when the week passed and nothing happened, she tried to place that uneasy feeling to the back of her mind.

She was now hours away from seeing Kyle and Isabel and she was freaking out. She was having a panic attack. She still hadn't talked to Michael about what they were going to say about Parker. Parker who was at the moment in her new car with Ava. She was standing by the chip isle in a gas station, with Michael grabbing soda's for them.

"Liz." It was Michael's voice that cut through her thoughts.

"Are you ok?" Michael set the two soda bottles on the shelfs and approached her.

It took her seconds to realize that she was shaking from head to toe. Her hands were gripping a bag of chips that were now probably crushed. Goose bumps covered her arms and her breath was shallow.

"Liz?" Michael's confusion and worry showed.

"What are we going to tell them Michael?" She finally met his eyes. "How are we going to explain Parker?"

Michael's eyes were blocked from emotion. "I don't know Liz," he finally answered.

"We need to figure it out, Michael. We're meeting them in less than 3 hours." Her panic was at it's peak.

"I want answers too, Liz. I don't know how to explain Parker to myself much less anyone else." Michael scratched his eyebrow. He hadn't done that in years. Years before Parker was born even.

For some reason his words hurt. Although she couldn't explain why. He was being honest. She of course had trouble explaining to it him. He didn't know about the love she'd had for him. He didn't know about the school girl hope she'd had for years of having him all to herself. Of the young, innocent, immature fantasy of having a family, a future with him. Parker was here because of that symbol of love she'd had for Michael. Although he'd never know that.

She cleared her throat. "He looks exactly like you." So hiding he was Michael's was out of the question. "Acts just like you too."

"I think he's equally part...us." Michael who had been watching Parker, now turned to look her in the eye.

She could feel emotion overwhelm her. She shook her head, mentally shaking it off. She wasn't going back down that road. She couldn't let herself get like that again. She was stronger now. She had to get back to being cold and hard with her emotions. Damn Michael for making her feel weak once more.

She forced a half smile on her face, "Well I do hope he gets my level head and smarts." She was trying to lighten things up and she saw him trying to search her eyes. She knew he'd find nothing behind them. She didn't breake eye contact. She just kept her eyes blank until Michael was able to move on.

But she caught something in his eyes. She couldn't tell what it was. A long time ago she had been able to know what he was thinking, what he was feeling. Now, she couldn't get a read on him. But again, it took her a second to realize that she had no right to think that way. No business even thinking like that. Her cold heart tightened and she finally moved from her frozen state.

"I guess we can just say pretty much what happened. But just say I left because I found out I was pregnant. We'll say we slept together once. We had a lapse of judgment and decided not to mention it. I found out I was pregnant and ran for it. I was a total wuss back then. They'll buy it. Even know my first response is to run from it rather than to explain what happened." Yup, she'd been one hell of a wuss.

"You've always been strong, Liz." Michael's voice had power. It pulled for her to look at him but she fought against it.

She was able to continue to look through the shelf, pretending to look for the right chips. She moved along the isle, Michael close behind her.

"What makes you think you weren't strong, Liz?" He was daring her to answer the question. Again she fought to ignore him.

She decided instead to walk to the counter to pay. She knew Michael would follow. He set his items on the counter and they were quiet as the teller rung them up.

"We should keep Parker in the car with Ava. I don't want him to bombard them like he did you. I don't think that'd be the best way to find out about him." She finally spoke to him as they walked out of the gas station.

"That's fine. But no matter how you finally introduce them, it won't help. Believe me." Michael's voice was back to hard and cold. She wasn't an idiot. She knew he was still mad at her from keeping Parker from him. She understood and was actually relieved to see that coldness. It made it easier for what she had to do. She had to stay hard. Cold. She was cold now dammit. And Michael wasn't going to ruin that.

"Will they-"

"Love him. They're love him, Liz." Michael's face changed to a wide smile as he spotted Parker, who was now standing by the back of the car and making his way to them. "What's not to love." Parker had now reached Michael and hugged is leg. Michael ruffled Parker's hair before bending over and kissing the top of his head.

Liz's cold heart melted a little and her insides turned.

Damn Michael.

"You ready to meet Uncle Kyle and Auntie Isabel?" Michael asked laughing.

Parker nodded. "Ready."

"Ok, hope in. Lets get going." It was hard to not see just how happy this was making Michael. He looked almost giddy to see his family and that there was enough for Liz to smile.

The next 2 and a half hours went by quietly. Liz figured each of them were all thinking about their encounter with the Valenti's. Although they were all excited and happy to see Kyle and Isabel they all had a reason to be nervous.

Michael had one day just taken off and not told Kyle or Isabel where he was headed. He hadn't talked to them in the months prior to him finding Liz. So he was in for it with Isabel. She would make him pay for making her worry and being irresponsible. Then there was Michael's worry about how they'd take the news about Parker.

Her stomach lurched. Parker. Poor sweet Parker was probably nervous about meeting his Aunt and Uncle for the first time. They'd all assured him he'd have nothing to worry about. Ava, Michael and her had told him that his aunt and uncle would love him. But she knew Parker. He was a chip off the old block. He'd worry till the end. There was nothing she could say to take that worry from him.

And poor Ava who had covered for Liz for years. Had lied to Kyle and Isabel about Liz's whereabouts and had kept Parker a secret. She'd get an earful not just from Isabel but from Kyle as well. She winced for the trouble she'd put her friend, her sister in. Poor Ava. Liz knew she could only do so much to help Ava.

She herself was going to...she honestly didn't know what would happen to her. Would Isabel be so mad to shun Liz. She slept with her brother, after breaking the others heart. She'd left without a word. She'd abandoned them for years. She'd lied. She'd kept Parker. She'd KEPT Parker. Nothing would hurt Isabel more than that last fact.

Oh God she was going to throw up.

And then there was the little part about Future Max, about how they called him Zan. How they'd now have to deal with him because of her.

And no matter how pissed Isabel might be, Liz knew she'd still have to tell her about Alex. About how Zan had destroyed their lives. How he'd used Liz to change their future. How'd she stupidly trusted him twice. How Alex died for nothing. He'd simply been in Zan's way. If Isabel was going to be mad at her or even hate her then she at least needed all the information. Liz was done lying. At least to everyone but herself. She sneaked a glance at Michael. She hated herself for her weakness. Hated him for being himself. Hated him from being so perfect and making her feel just as stupid as she'd once been. Hated him for ever coming back into her life.

But mostly she hated herself. Hated herself for hurting him when he was the last person who deserved any more pain.

"OK. We'll be there in about 5 minutes. Kyle should be calling soon. Ava, I want you to take Parker and check in. Get us a room and go straight to it. Liz and I will meet Kyle and Isabel in their room. We'll give you a heads up before we come up. Don't open the door for anyone else." Michael had pulled himself together.

And just like he said it would happen, Michael's phone rang.

"Hello? Hey Kyle. Yeah, we should be there in 30 minutes. You're there. Yeah. Juniper Tree off of the 139. Ok, see you there. Wait, what room? 5? Ok stay in your room. We'll call when we're there." He hung up and looked at Liz, "You ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

"Do you want me to empty the car?" Ava asked as she grabbed for her and Parker's bags.

"No. Just grab those. I'll be back for the rest later. Just check in and go into the room. We'll be as quick as we can." And because he knew how everyone felt he tried to lighten it up, jokingly saying, "You get ready for Isabel."

Ava swallowed. "I know you meant to be funny. But it only scares me more." Ava's eyes were wide.

Liz didn't know what to say.

Michael pulled the car in a parking spot. Four doors opened and closed at the same time.

Ava got the bags she needed as Michael and Liz both gave Parker a hug and kiss before turning into the building toward room 5.

Outside of the door, they turned to each other before looking behind their shoulders to make sure Ava was out of site. They knocked on the door and waited silently.

Both inhaled sharply as the door handle moved and the door began to open.

The panic that set in instantly disappeared just as quickly when she felt arms embrace her with such love that tears stormed down her face.

She cried for the years they'd missed out on. Kyle's hold on her was strong and so safe. She clung to him like her life depended on it.

"Liz. Thank God. We thought we'd never-"

"Me too Kyle. Me too." She half cried half laughed onto his shoulder. "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too, Liz."

He pulled back only because they both hears loud tears coming from behind them. Liz saw through blurry tears Isabel looking just as happy as she.

They met in seconds. Oh how she'd missed her. How she'd missed Isabel and that smile. Her laughter, her voice, her friendship.

"Liz." Isabel cried.

They hugged for what seemed like forever. Liz kept repeating how sorry she was and Isabel kept saying it was ok. It took them a while to cry themselves out.

When they finally released each other, Kyle and Michel were sitting in chairs by a small table at the end of the room. The girls sat on the bed next to each other facing the guys and the next couple of minutes were passed with "how are yous" and "it's been a while".

"I hate to be a buzz kill. I'm happy the gangs back together. But I have to know what's going on? Who are we running from now? Kyle looked so serious. She remembered how mad he could get when he was kept in the dark.

As if on cue, her and Michael's eyes met. That look, she knew too well. She nodded. Apparently, she was starting this not him.

So she began, not with her leaving them but with Zan coming into her life. She told them everything. She watched Isabel as she told them about why Alex died. About how Zan knew he would die but it was something he was living to live with if it got him what he wanted. How he tried to kill her and how she almost killed him. How very sorry she was for not doing it and how he would do anything to get to her.

She tried to avoid Kyle's eyes as she could see that he was shaking with anger. She didn't know if it was directed at her or Zan or maybe both.

"He's quicker than I thought." Michael apologized when Liz was finally done. "I'm sorry Kyle. I should have called and warned you sooner but I was worried about Liz and P-" he cut himself off, "Everything was going on too quickly. I should have reacted better and I'm sorry if that put you or Isabel in any kind of danger."

"It's ok, Michael. You didn't know. We're ok. Nothing happened." Isabel was quick to forgive, her arms crossed across her stomach.

"It's not ok, Isabel." Kyle looked like he was fighting with himself. "Look, Michael. I get it ok. You were in the moment. You were stressed over Liz. And you didn't-you still don't understand why it's not ok. Isabel." Kyle finally turned to his wife.

Michael and Liz turned her watch her nod and slowly get up.

And that's when Liz noticed. How they hadn't seen it before. They'd been crying and hugging. Not paying attention. Isabel had been sitting but still that wasn't enough for them not to have noticed. For it was very noticeable. Isabel who had always been slender and had a flat stomach was now sporting a large definite bump.

"Oh my god." Michael broke the silence.

And now they understood. Now they understood why Kyle was so angry. So unforgiving. They'd not only put his wife in danger but their unborn child.

A cold chill passed through Liz. He would not fault them for their anger. For their hatred even. She had very stupidly put them all in danger. Again.

Tears filled her eyes.

Michael had his face in his hands and was shaking his head. She guessed he was kicking himself and blaming himself for anything that could have happened to Isabel.

Liz stood. "Congratulations, Isabel."

Isabel's face had never looked more beautiful. She smiled and both women embraced once more.

"You've both missed so much. But I'm happy we're all together again." Isabel pulled away from Liz as Michael came to hug her.

She turned to Kyle and hugged him too. They deserved this. They deserved to be happy. To have something come out of their love.

"Hey, where's Ava?" Isabel had just noticed her absence.

Again, Liz and Michael's eyes met.

"We have more to tell you." Liz's panic was back.

"You should both sit down." Michael suggested.

Kyle took Isabel's hands and they sat side by side on the bed. Liz and Michael took the chairs across from them now.

"There's something you still don't know that might change everything." Michael warned.

Oh god. Liz shook with horror but she had to do this. And she knew she had to do it honestly. She put her hand on Michael's shoulder.

"It's ok, Michael. I'll tell it. It's my trouble. My mess."

"Ours, Liz." And the look he gave her was so intimate that she had to look away.

"I'm sure the question still burns in your brain." She started. "About why I left, I mean. That night, after you guys left, Michael and I stayed up and talked. Something so trivial he did, changed me. I took it for something it wasn't and we got carried away. We knew it was a mistake almost immediately. He left and I panicked. I didn't know what to say, how to act. All I knew is what I had done and how that was going to change everything forever. So I called Ava and I ran. And at first, I didn't call because I was scared of Max, ashamed to face you for what we'd done, and Ava was able to help me. I-I had some problems and she helped. And then I found out-" she dared look at Kyle and Isabel. Both had wide eyes so she kept on, "I freaked out when I found out-we found out I was pregnant."

Shock on Kyle's face. A sharp inhale from Isabel as she looked at Liz's stomach almost as if looking to she if she still was pregnant or trying to see through her shirt for any sign of a past pregnancy.

"I couldn't tell you. How could I call you when I was doing better now that I'd found out-well that. Now there would be evidence of what happened that night. Max would be murderous. And you, well I didn't think you'd be happy to find out I'd slept with your brother. It was a boy. And he is so beautiful." She let the tears fall. "Parker. His name is Parker. He has powers. He's smart. And so easy to love. So, now I had this little baby boy. And the more time I let pass, the more angry you had the right to be. Worse, I'd kept the most beautiful part of me away from you. Away from his father. And I'd cry when he'd ask me about you. All of you. Ava and I were good about sharing our memories of you with him. But my heart would break when he'd get that look, that sad glint in his eyes, when he'd say something like, "Auntie Isabel like this Mommy?, or Unca Kyle laugh at this? or Dad love me Momma." And she was chocking on her tears, chocking on the sadness of it all. But most of all chocking on the realization that she was the bad guy in all of this. The pain she was feeling was all of her doing. The pain in Kyle's, Isabel's and god in Michael's face were all her doing. "He loved you without meeting you. And I took that from you. I took that from all of you." She was desperately gasping for breath now. "I'm so sorry. I was wrong. I can't take it back. I want to but I can't. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry."

And she was in Isabel's arms again. Rocking back and forth with her. Pain consumed her as Isabel squeezed her. She could never have that time back.

"I'm so sorry, Isabel." She tried again but nothing further came out.

Isabel shook her head. "Can, we meet him, Liz? Can we meet Parker?" Isabel asked through tears.

Liz nodded. "Of course. Michael, call Ava."

But as she turned to Michael, she found he was already on the phone.

"Room 7." He hung up.

It was Isabel to was the first out of her room with Kyle, Liz and Michael in tow.

She pounded on rom 7. "Ava, you open this door right now." Her voice trembled.

The door room opened and Ava stood aside to let them in. Liz watched as Isabel looked around the room, searching for Parker.

"Oh my god." Her voice broke as she moved forward and Parker stepped into his Aunts arms for the first time in his life. Isabel picked him up and laughed through her tears. Kyle took them both in arms and kissed Parker on the top of the head.

Michael took Liz in his arms and she didn't resist him. She turned and cried into his chest.

She hadn't been this happy in years. And it was then that she realized just how depressed she'd been all these years. Yes, she'd loved and been happy with Parker but she'd out the rest of the world. She hadn't felt anything in years. She watched as even Ava shed a couple of tears.

This was her family. They were all together. Kyle and Isabel already loved her son.

And Parker would finally get to know his Aunt and Uncle. He would be raised with his family. With a cousin on the way. And he'd be raised by his father.

A father who could not be more happy to be that to him. A father every bit the same as his son. Every bit the man that she remembered him being. A man who now had his arms around her. And Liz took every inch of HIM in. She let herself get lost in the smell and the feel of him. Because right now might be the only time she might ever have to be in his arms. 


	10. Chapter 10

They'd been in Adin for over 2 weeks and Michael knew he couldn't put his trip off for too much longer. He was avoiding his decision and he had to act now or be a coward forever.

They were at the hotel still. They'd all seen a realtor in town and had found a house that suited them for know. It had 40 acres in land so they'd build a second and third house on the property, so that they'd all have room. They'd close escrow in a weeks times.m For the time being they wanted to stay together. He didn't know if it was because they hadn't seen each other in so long or if it was just a natural thing for them. They'd gotten used to being together. It was safer non the less.

The girls seemed to like the quiet town and spent most of their time together, which gave Michael time to discuss his plans with Kyle. And although Kyle didn't like the plan, he knew in the long run it made sense and if anyone had to do it, it would have to be Michael.

"So, when did you want to make the trip?" Kyle asked him.

"I can't keep putting it off. I know we haven't been here long but this has been a long time coming." He hesitated. "I don't know if I should leave you with the girls."

Kyle laughed. "Don't chicken out, Michael. We'll be fine without you. You'll only be gone a couple of days and you won't be far. If an emergency comes up, you can be here within an hour or two. We have to know where Max will stand if Zan finds us. He has to know about Parker and you're the only one who can talk to him." Kyle wasn't telling him anything he didn't already know. "You want Liz to do it?"

"What? Of course not! This is my thing. I should have done this a long time ago."

"Then go, Michael. Just go. I'll cover for you. I'll explain when the time comes. And Lord help you if Liz finds out what your doing."

While the girls were in town, Michael made his way out of town once more, hoping Kyle could handle it all. He dialed the familiar number and waited.

"Michael. I'm in Sacramento now. Where are you?" Max still sounded a little worried.

"I'm heading south. I'll probably get to Redding before you. Call me when you get there." Michael was nervous as hell.

"And you're sure you can't tell me what this is about?"

"Max, there's a lot we need to talk about and a lot we can't do over the phone. It's too personal."

"If you say so. Hey, before I let you go, have you talked to either Isabel or Kyle? They were supposed to call me last week and never did. And last I spoke to them, they sounded pretty weird."

"Yea, they're fine. Just spoke to them. Something came up but like I said better speak in person. Seething major happened. We're in trouble."

"The agency-?"

"No. Not them. One of our own. Due time Max. See you in a couple hours."

The next 3 hours were the most terrifying hours of his life. He didn't know how Max would react to the news.

He met up wit Max just outside of Redding. He hadn't seen his brother in a long time. A mixture of happiness and terror struck him once again.

Maxwell embraced him and for a second, Michael felt calm.

"Michael, it's been a while. How you been? What made you leave? And what the hell happened with Isabel?" Max sat on the hood of his car.

"I'm good. I had to leave. I haven't been myself for a long time and I was ready to find what I needed. I'll tell you about it but before I do, Isabel is fine. She's with Kyle. They had to leave town." Michael hesitated. He didn't know if he should just start of with the Zan situation or star from the beginning. "Max, has anyone approached you? Anyone of us for example? And if so, did they act a little off?"

"Michael, what the hell are you talking about? Are you talking about a shifter?" Max was quick to be on his feet. His stance took one of somebody waiting to battle. He was tense and looking around.

"I don't think he's here. I don't think he followed me. He found Isabel and Kyle. That's why they left. I thought you'd be harder to find because you don't stay too long in one place. Max, sit down. We have a long story to get through. Believe me, I don't think he's around here."

"Do you know who it is? What he wants?'"

"Yes. Like I said, long story, Maxwell."

"Ok. Go. What happened?"

"It actually started a long time ago. Look, when I start this, just shut up and don't interrupt. At one point you might have the urge to hit me and you can swing. I won't stop you. But let me get through this." And so he started. And true enough, when he got to the part about having sex with Liz, Max took off like a snake and was on him. Michael apologized and was impressed when Max let him continue without saying anything.

"That's why I left, Max. I left just like you did. I left to find her. But I knew where to look. She was-"

"You found her?! You found Liz?! Where is she?! Is she here?!" Max demanded.

"I found her and no she's not here. She's safe. That's why he's here. Ok, getting ahead of myself. Like I said, I found her. But Max-" he hesitated. He was about to tell his brother he and Liz had a child together. "We have a son, Max. Liz had my son and kept it from me. She had her reasons. One of them was that she was terrified what Kyle and Isabel would think or say. And she was terrified of you finding out. I don't agree with it. But I can remove myself from it and see why she thought she was right." He rambled because he didn't want to look at max's reaction to his son. "His name is Parker. He's real smart. He can already control his powers. I'd love for you to meet him, Maxwell. No matter how angry you are at me, how much you hate me, I can promise you that you'll love him."

Max was so still. It didn't look to Michael like he was breathing but he left him alone. His instincts told him that much.

Finally, after a couple of minutes of silence, Max asked, "Did he expose us?"

"What?! No, Max. Liz and Ava were perfect in explaining things to him. Like I said, he's smart. He's not why we're here. Look, I know this is a lot but its nothing compared to what you're gonna hear. I need you to listen again. You might want to sit down again."

"I'd rather stand. Finish your story, Michael."

And, so Michael explained Zan as best he could. What he'd seen and what he'd heard and what he knew Zan was capable of doing.

"I don't believe it, Michael. If you're right. Zan, Future Max-whatever! That's me! And no matter how angry I might get I would never do that. I would never hurt Liz. Michael, that's me from the future. I-"

"A different future Max. And he's stuck here! He didn't get his happy ending and everything here is not what he wanted so he's pissed. He's you at your worst times 10 because he's been isolated. He's worked himself over with hatred and anger."

"I would never-"

"You've hurt people, Max. If they don't agree with you, you walk over them. I've seen it. You did it with Kal, Nasado, Isabel."

"I would never hurt, Liz!" Max exploded.

"Max, Liz was terrified of you before she left. Do you not hear what's going on? You suffocated her. Do I believe you would hurt physically hurt her? Unintentionally, yes. I know you love her or loved her at one point but she's become and obsession and nothing more. Zan, let Tess kill Alex to get the future he wanted. The only reason he is here was because he was selfish. He wanted Liz, and a child with Tess. He wants power. You might say you don't want it but you always rise when a leader is needed. And you're quick to give demands. There are similarities but he's not you and you aren't him. And you won't turn out like that if you finally let go of Liz and let go of whatever anger you're holding onto."

"He tried to kill Liz?"

Michaels throat hardened. He couldn't breathe. Yes, he had almost lost Liz. "Yes," was the only thing he answered.

"Why? I don't understand-"

"He's crazy, Maxwell. If he can't have her then nobody will."

"Where is he?"

"Hopefully, lost. He'll catch up to us but not any time soon. We have time."

Instead of heading back to Adin, Michael and Max stayed up talking. They caught up in their time missed. Max wasn't sure he could trust that Zan as they called him was to blame for why they were on the run. He was convinced it was someone else. Someone who had taken the appearance of-them. He was angry at Michael but didn't bring up with situation about Liz or Parker, which was what Michael really wanted to talk about.

"You'll always be my brother, Maxwell. But, you have to know, I love her too. I've loved Liz for a long time. I wouldn't have slept with her or hurt you like that if I didn't."

"Drop it, Michael". Max warned.

"I just wanted you to know."

They slept in their cars. It was freezing cold but they were too tired to drive anywhere. The heater stayed on in the car the whole night making it comfortable.

The next day they discussed what they would do about the shape shifter. Max refused to call him Zan. Max wanted to meet up with the group. Michael wasn't sure about that. Isabel and Kyle would be fine meeting up wit Max but he couldn't make that decision for Liz or Ava.

"I know you still don't understand. Liz wanted to get away from you for a long time before she left. You were creepy and she couldn't deal. I don't know why she stayed so long. She used to say it was because she had no one else and she didn't and to leave us. But, Max, she wanted t be away from you. I'm not saying this to be an asshole. I just want you to understand why I'm not sure I can invite you back with me."

"Then why call me? Why call me if I wouldn't be able to see anyone?"

"Because-because I still love her. And you needed to know about what I'd done. You needed to know. I owe you that much. Right? And because of Zan. That's why I called."

"I need to see her, Michael. If all you're saying is true, then I need to hear it from her and apologize. I won't give her any problems. And if I can't handle it, I'll just leave. But I have to see her. I won't ever accept it if I don't."

Michael was utterly lost. He didn't know what to do but he did agree with Max. What other way would Max fully understand.

He text Kyle that they would be back in town the next morning. He decided it was safer to sleep on the decision more than anything. "Ok, we'll leave in the morning. Your right. You have a right to see your sister and meet your nephew."

At the mention in nephew, Michael saw Max take a deep gulp. He couldn't blame him if the tables were turned.

In the morning they set out back to Adin. The closer they got to the small town, the lighter Michael felt. He had a strange feeling of coming back home. He'd never felt that before. And when he'd first gotten a glimpse of the town he never thought he'd ever feel that way. But he'd been wrong. Adin was his home now. His chest rose with pride. He had a home now. And hopefully a family waiting for him.

This phone rang 30 minutes outside of town and when he looked at it, he saw that it was Kyle calling.

"Hey, we're 30 minutes out of town. We'll be there soon."

"I'll let the girls know. We're actually up at the house. They handed the keys over to us this morning. We moved all our stuff. So just come on up. We've already checked out of the hotel too."

"Ok. See you soon."

Max followed him up the the land and to the front of the garage of the house half an hour later. He was proud to show him his home. He was full and pride and the thought made him smile from ear to ear. He parked the car and put on his jacket before he locked it. He watched as Max gave a look over to the outside of the house.

Isabel was the first to come out. The smile on her face and tears in her eyes were enough reason to have Max over today. "Max!"

Max met her with a warm, big hug. "I've missed ti, Iz. You're as big as a house." He jokes, laughing.

Isabel pouted. "I do not."

"I wish you hadn't said that." Kyle appeared from the doorway. "She's going to cry herself to,sleep tonight. How are you, Max?"

Both men approached each other and half hugged each other.

Michael saw Ava, now just outside the door. One hand behind her as if defending someone.

Michael rolled his eyes. "Let him out, Ava."

Ava glanced at him with a fierce stare. She looked confused for a second and then rolled her eyes. "Max." She said without moving.

"Ava." Max barely nodded.

"Ava, let him by. Parker you can come out." Michael came forward and extended his hand. His son appeared from behind his aunt and took his hand.

"I'd like you to meet your Uncle Max." Michael turned to Max, "Max, this is Parker, my son."

Max eyes were wide as he took on the boys appearance. Michael knew the boy was almost the splitting image of him. He had a couple of Liz's traits as well but for the most part, appearance wise, he was all Michael.

"Hi." Parker spoke first. "Mommy said you'd look like Zan. Please don't hurt my Mommy like him."

Max shook his head. "I'd never hurt your Mommy, Parker."

"Daddy, where's Mommy?" Parker turned u to look at him.

"I don't know , Parker. Kyle?" He turned to his friend who was shrugging.

"Parker said she was with you."

Michael's body went rigid and cold. "What?"

"You told me to come home, Daddy. You said you needed to talk to Mommy." Parker was confused.

"When Parker?" Michael's terror showed. He tried not to scare his son. "How long ago did this happen, Parker?"

"He came back to the house alone about half an hour ago. He and Liz went exploring and he showed up upset saying you two were arguing. I didn't think anything of it. Liz was mad when she found out you went looking for him." He nodded towards Max.

"Parker, show Daddy where you last saw Mommy. Kyle stay here with Isabel. Max, Ava, come with me." At that point, Parker started crying.

"It's ok, Parker. It's ok." Michael picked him up and try to comfort his son.

"I left Mommy, with the bad man, Zan. I didn't protect her."

"Parker, listen to me honey. You're still a kid. It's Mommy and Daddy's responsibility to protect and take care of you. You don't have to protect anyone. You just worry about being a kid ok. Daddy will get Mommy back. I promise. Now, show me where you saw Mommy last."

Parker nodded and pointed. After a couple of minutes of walking further into their land, Parker wanted to be let down. He stopped at one point, turned to the house and turned back away from the house and started moving off to the left. "We came this way because Mommy saw a bunny."

Michael thanked aged his son was so smart he could tell how far they'd gone before turning. 15 minutes later, the house being a little small in the background, Parker stopped and said that's where they'd stopped.

"Daddy, you told me to go home, Mommy didn't want to let me go but you said to send flares in the air if I got lost. So Mommy finally said yes. You said, "Liz he can't get lost for God sake, we can still see the house. She was so mad." Tears started forming in his little eyes again.

"Son, Auntie Ava is going to take you home now, ok. Uncle Max and I are going to find, Mommy." 


	11. Chapter 11

"Michael, no! I have to go with you. I have to help find Liz." Ava forced back tears as she stepped up to Michael.

"Ava, we don't have time for this. I know you love Liz and you still hold me responsible for her pain but if ever in your life you're going to trust me, please trust me now. I will not fail at this. I will bring her back, Ava. I swear it. I love her too, Ava."

Ava let go of her tears and hugged Michael. "She's my best friend, Michael. She's more than a sister. I can't lose her. I can't."

Michael grabbed Ava by the arms and forced her away. "Don't do this Ava. You're not going to lose her. Take Parker until I bring his mother back. Go." He didn't have time. He had to get to Liz. And Liz needed someone strong and in charge.

"Ok. Come on Parker." Ava picked up Parker, who didn't argue, and started back home.

And Max and Michael started off in the direction toward the mountains where Zan had obviously gone.

Meanwhile...

" Come on Liz, you didn't think that getting away from me would be that easy, did you?" Zan laughed.

Liz was groggy her eyes were covered and her hands were bound behind her back. Her legs were also bound at the ankles. She had a horrible headache. She could feel something wet on her forehead that she assumed was blood. It was then that she panicked.

How long had she been out? Was Parker okay?

She remembered arguing with Michael about Parker leaving on his own. After Parker was only a speck in the distance, she finally turned to Michael and she was knocked down. Now she knew that it was Zan.

She struggled to get away from Zan as terror over took her. She tried to use her powers but found she couldn't. Her head hurt and she assumed that she couldn't use her powers because her hands were bound. She was disoriented and that didn't help either. Zan was going to kill her, this she knew. But the horror was not knowing how long he'd torture her before doing it.

So she tried to scream and gagged. There was a rag tied around her mouth. How had she missed that?

"You're not going anywhere, Liz. You're staying with me. We won't be long. I have the perfect place for us. I found it last night by mistake. They won't be able to find us there. They might not even know you're gone yet."

Tears filled her eyes from the terror and hatred but she wasn't going to let him see her cry. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

They walked for about another half hr. It seemed like forever but she kept track in her head. He seemed to walk straight overall as far as she could tell.

Finally he set her down. She heard a noise from behind her. Like rocks shaking on the earth. Dirt hit the side of her face and she panicked. Was he burying her?! She struggled to move out of the way and Zan just laughed.

"Relax. We're still going a ways just moving things out of my way." He was still laughing at her terror.

Moments later, he picked her back only to set her down again only minutes later.

"We're here, my love." Zan ran his hand down her cheek and she pulled her head away.

He grabbed her the hair and pulled her towards him. "Don't-don't pull away from me." He said through clenched teeth.

The anger behind it stopped her from trying to pull away.

He kissed her mouth and she flinched inside. What was he going to do with her?

"Now, lets that this off shall we." He removed her blindfold and it took her a minute to adjust her eyes. It looked like they were in a sort of cave.

"Do you like it? We're going to stay here a while. They'll move on when they think I've taken you away. Then, we'll be free, well I will. You won't live long Liz. And don't worry, Parker will be safe for a while. I'm going to slowly kill everyone he loves. But don't worry, I'll never kill him."

Liz froze. His words played in her head and made her sick to her stomach. She gagged and Zan was forced to take the gag from her mouth just as she began to vomit.

He gave her water to wash it out. When she had everything out of her mouth, she turned back to him. Her hatred and rage toward him showed in every bit of her body and mind. "He'll kill you before you come any where near Parker. Kill me, Zan. Do what you want with me but you won't go near my son! He'll kill you for both of us! You're-" she couldn't get anything else out because he slapped her across the face. She could feel blood in her mouth. Her cheek stung.

"Oh, I'm. Going to kill you, Liz. But not before I cut you some. And just when you beg me to end your life, I'm going to take whats mine. I'm going to make you mine one last time. Then and only then will I slice your throat." He said it all with such malice, that Liz knew he meant every word.

She did the only thing she could think of doing. And that was to scream, "HELP ME! HELP!"

He laughed and gagged her mouth once again. She tried to struggle but it was all done in vain.

Then, she felt the first cut on her right arm. She didn't know where he'd gotten the knife. She cried in pain. Tears ran down her face. He licked at her tears and that only frightened her more.

He took his sweet time cutting her. They were small cuts about an inch or so long but they were a bit deep. He started on her arms, then he lifted her shirt and started cutting at her stomach. Those hurt worse than the arms.

He brought the knife to her face after a long time and told her he was going to take her pants off and if she struggled he'd rape her for hours instead of killing her right off the bat.

By now she was a chocking through her tears. She kept yelling through the gag but only heard her muffled cries which she knew were getting quieter.

The pain was starting to drain her. And twice, she caught herself slipping into unconsciousness.

The first few cuts on her legs startled her awake. And it wasn't until much later that she realized that he had cut the rope from her ankles.

She also realized that blood covered her body and most of it was drying. The cave entrance stayed open and a cold wind was making its way into it.

She was losing consciousness because she was losing too much blood. The cold weather was draining her energy. The thought that she might bleed to death or from hypothermia crossed her mind and she decided that either of those were better than what Zan had in store for her.

Zan was speaking to her but she wasn't listening. He sounded far off to her. His voice was almost a whisper. She fought against the weakness but it was no use.

This went on for a long time. Zan loved having her life in his hands, this she knew. She was giving up. She just wanted to die. She was numb from all the cuts. And that wasn't enough for him because once in a while, he'd slap her across the face or kick her in the stomach. When she tried to struggle all he'd do was remind her of the rape he was planning and she'd freeze in place.

Finally after what seemed like ages, she came alive and not in a good way. Her body went rigged and she fought like crazy against him because she felt him tugging at her underwear. This was it. He was going to rape her. She could barely see out of her right eye, her left had given a while back. The left side of her face was swollen. It hurt to cry out, but she had to give it one last try.

He pushed her legs aside with ease. She was so exhausted that her struggling didn't phase him a bit. And now she could feel his fingers on her. She cried so hard. She tried to yell. She wanted to die. She couldn't die like this. She hated him.

"You're mine, Liz. And I'm going to show you." Zan's menacing voice was at her ear. 


	12. Chapter 12

Liz knew she was dead. Not in the way that counted. For some reason, her body was still hanging on. Her mind and soul were dead. They waited impatiently for body to meet them.

Somewhere in the most back part of her mind, a small piece of her still knew what was going on. That part of her still knew she was in that cave. It could feel Zan's body on her. It registered Zan apologizing for what he was doing.

He said that he had no choice. She'd driven him to this. They were supposed to be together and she had gone against him.. She was meant for him and because she had refused him, she'd have to pay the price. She'd die knowing what her mistake had caused her. But through all this, he said he still loved her and repeated it to her as he took everything from her.

Once in a while, her body would rejoice in the tiniest way because he would heal a wound that he'd cut too deep. He didn't mean for her to bleed out too quickly. So, he'd heal it and start again, making smaller, shallower cuts in the same spot.

The pain kept her sedated. Almost numb. She couldn't feel anything other than pain. She was too exhausted to feel anger, hate, sorrow, horror. No, all she felt was pain. But after a while, she welcomed it. She couldn't wait to die. And she was close. She could taste it in every bit of her being. It tasted so delicious. She rejoiced.

The time of thinking of Ava, Isabel, Kyle, Michael and even Parker was long gone. Her brain had shut off. It had no energy for it nor recollection for that matter.

Her brain totally shut off from time to time. That's when that small part of it would tell her it was better this way. Even that part of her brain didn't want to register what he was doing to her. He violated her many many times. Sometimes he took his time and in others he was done almost immediately. That fragment in her mind would automatically turn back on when he was finished.

And she waited. Waited impatiently for her body to give up, so that she would die.

Suddenly, her body was thrown back with a ball of energy. Her head hit a rock hard. The breath was knocked out of her.

Why on earth would Zan use his power to knock her down? He could have easily kicked her backward and saved his energy.

He grabbed her suddenly and shook her.

Very faintly, her mind registered someone yelling her name.

"Liz?! Liz?!"

Her eyes focused and she cried at the sight. She was dead. Finally dead. This angel who had come to meet her, was the perfect body double of Michael. She was going to love it here.

"Liz, sweetheart, you're going to be ok. I got you. I got you, honey." Angel Michael hugged her.

Well of course she was going to be ok. She was in heaven.

And suddenly her precious Angel was crying in pain.. "I'm so sorry sweetheart. I'm so sorry." He hugged her tight.

He pulled away from a half second and her body felt heavier. That didn't make sense. Why would she feel her body if she were dead?

Angel Michael's face disappeared from view. "Max! Max, I need your help! There's too much blood! So much blood."

She cried out for him and he suddenly reappeared. "I'm here, honey. I'm never leaving you again." His voice went from soothing to intense. "I think her ribs are broken. So is her right arm and leg."

It was confusing to her. Who was he speaking to?

He was blurring out of vision and she realized she was loosing consciousness. But how could that be? She shouldn't feel anything anymore.

"Liz, sweetheart? I need you to look at me. Can you do that?" Angel Michael's voice begged.

She nodded but she knew it was no use. She couldn't hang on. She was losing him again. He seemed so far off. Why was he being taken away? Had God changed his mind about her? Was she instead going to hell?

Her question was answered almost immediately. Her body was snapping in different places, burned in others and stinging like never before.

And she could breathe all of a sudden. No wincing or pain while her lungs filled with air in or out. Her face, she could feel was now getting back to its normal size.

"We were close, Michael. Another 10 minutes and she'd be dead." That voice made her rigid as a board. The terror was back as her body was getting back its energy.

And with her new found air supply, she screamed. She screamed and kicked, trying to get away from him. He had created all of this. Healed her almost completely, given her an illusion of Angel Michael, only to give her false hope and take it all away.

She thrashed back and forth and fought against Zan and his illusion of Michael. An angel? She must have been close to the end to have had fallen for that.

Illusion Michael reached for her. "It's ok, my love. You're going to be ok. He's gone now. The bad man is gone. Just relax. Sleep, my love. Sleep. Max and I will take care of you."

She stopped fighting eventually. He continued to sooth her and eventually she let herself believe that he was no Angel or an Illusion. He was just Michael.

"Michael?" She asked, tears streaming down her face. Her voice broke with emotion. A million different emotions.

"Yes, my love. It's me." He somehow knew she was finally acknowledging him. "It's me."

She was in his arms then. Holding him as tight to her body as was possible. Her body still had no energy to hold onto him. She cried in happiness and in anguish.

"He-he..." She couldn't get it out. She was crying too violently. She cried and then gave a loud scream. "I hate him! I hate him!"

"Sshhhh. My love, breathe. He's head. He's dead. He won't hurt you any more."

"He raped me!" She hung onto him as she admitted that disgusting fact. "He raped me, Michael. I couldn't stop him. I thought I was dead. I want to be dead. Oh, god." She realized he'd cum inside her. "Clean me out! Clean me out! Clean me out! He came inside me!" That's when she realized she was stark naked. She pushed away from Michael and was violently sick.

Michael rubbed her back. She nearly jumped out of her skin, when his hand went down to her waist. She had to force herself not to vomit again. She was perfectly safe. This was Michael. Michael could touch her. She trusted Michael with her life.

She let him lay her against the wall of the cave after he put a long sweater on her. He worked slowly as he began to heal her. She knew Max was there, somewhere but he was hanging back. He was letting Michael do this now.

Michael spoke softly to her as he healed and tried to convince her to sleep. When she refused, he started reciting poetry to her.

"Michael?" She yawned. Lord knows she didn't want to sleep but her body had other ideas.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"I love you. I was scared to tell you. I didn't want you to know. Do you see me?" She'd had her guard up in the past but now that she was hurt and he was healing her, she knew he could see all that she kept from him.

"Yes, I can see you. See me. I love you." He kissed her quickly and got back to his work.

As he healed, he opened the connection and she saw his love for her. Starting all those years ago. He showed her the two of them, how he saw her and how he felt every time their eyes met. And slowly, ever so slowly, she fell asleep.

5 hours 43 minutes. That's how long Michael had been searching for Liz with the help of Max. He'd been getting more and more distressed as the time passed, but Max had done a good job of reassuring him that they'd find Liz and Zan.

They would have missed the cave all together but he'd heard what he thought was a laugh and stopped. Max had stopped in his tracks too and turned toward the cave.

They slowly made their way to it and the closer they got the louder the laugh got. Michael recognized the laugh immediately.

Max's jaw tensed. He'd been refusing to admit that his future self or any part of him would ever do this to any of them, especially Liz.

They walked slowly and quietly, so they wouldn't give themselves away too soon. But when Michael finally laid his eyes on Liz and saw how beaten she was, he saw red. She was naked, bruised, cut and broken. She looked like a shell. Like there was nobody in there. And then to his horror, he saw Zan approach Liz and kiss her on the cheek while he unzipped his pants.

That was it. Michael didn't think, he ran towards them, "Get off her!" And without his knowledge his arm shot forward and shot a blast at Zan that threw him away from Liz and against the cave wall.

He started to punch Zan with all his might. Max was behind him then. He felt Max's hand on his shoulder. "Take care of Liz. I'll deal with...him."

So, he mustered up his anger and let go of Zan and let Max deal with him. He went to Liz. She was a block of ice.

She was alive but barely. But he could tell she had given up. She was not here and it scared the hell out of him.

"Liz! Liz!" He yelled. Maybe she would hear him and try to fight.

After about a minute, her eyes finally opened and began to focus.

"Liz, sweetheart, you're going to be ok. I got you. I got you, honey." He used the smoothest voice he could dig up. He started to cry when he saw the tiniest smile on her face. "I'm so sorry, sweetheart. I'm so sorry". He should have been there. This never should have happened.

He took his jacket off and threw it on top of her.

He looked to see finally if Max needed help and what he saw surprised him. He thought for sure Max would not be able to do this. This part, killing Zan was the cruelest. But Max held is hand over Zan's heart and suddenly Zan was still and dead. Then, Max stood and ran his hand in the air over Zan's body and Zan turned into dust. Zan was finally gone.

He turned back to Liz and saw his jacket was getting soaked in blood. He froze for a second and then pulled the jacket off. He couldn't do this. There was too much blood. She was too broken.

He turned to Max. "Max! Max, I need your help! There's too much blood! So much blood."

Liz seemed to be trying to say something.

"I'm here, honey. I'm never leaving you again." He healed cuts as he spoke to her and stopped.

He spoke to Max now, "I think her ribs are broken. So is her right arm and leg." His rage was newborn. They healed and as they started, he felt Liz slipping away again.

He couldn't let her give up now. If she drifted away he might not ever get her back.

"Liz, sweetheart? I need you to look at me. Can you do that?" He begged with all his heart. The tiniest nod gave him a burst of happiness. She was fighting now.

As he healed, his connection to Liz was finally open. That block she had before was gone now. But he didn't marvel at that. It meant she had to strength to block him. So, instead he blocked it for her. If she didn't want him in her mind then he was going to respect her wishes. She could change her mind later if she wanted to.

Max healed her legs and arms, while he healed everything on her stomach, chest and face. Zan had hit her in the face a lot. Liz's face was so swollen, cut and bruised it made Michael sick. With her lungs and ribs fixed, Liz was now breathing normal.

If only they could fix Liz from the emotional and psychological pain she'd gone through just as easily.

"We were close, Michael. Another 10 minutes and she'd be dead." Max swallowed loudly. He looked like he was going to be sick as well.

He felt Liz got rigid in his arms but he didn't understand the reaction and in seconds, she was thrashing in his arms. She was kicking and screaming. Although her kicking was mild, it was erratic. It was obvious she was terrified again. He had no idea what had brought this on but he had to calm her down. She didn't have the energy to do this.

"It's ok, my love. You're going to be ok. He's gone now. The bad man is gone. Just relax. Sleep, my love. Sleep. Max and I will take care of you." He couldn't and wouldn't imagine what had been done to her. He looked at Max who was stepping back from Liz.

Horror and pain were the only expression on Max's eyes. "It's me.." Max chocked out.

Michael had no clue what that meant. "What?" He held on to a struggling Liz.

"It's me. She's terrified of me. She thinks I'm Zan." Max had tears in his eyes. He grabbed Michaels bloodied jacket and used his powers to clean it. He took off his sweater and threw it at Michael. "I'll just be over here."

As Max made his way to the opposite side of the cave, where Zan's remains laid, Michael understood. Liz had panicked because of Max. If she could not be around him before what would happen to Max now? Would Liz ever be able to be near Max? Probably not. And that hurt him. Because he truly believe his brother was a changed man. And if he wasn't before, he was now. Max had seen what his anger and selfishness had turned him into in the future.

He turned back to Liz and whispered in her ear. He told her everything was going to be ok. He couldn't be sure but dearly wished it.

And eventually, Liz stopped struggling. She looked at him for a long time. "Michael?" She was crying now. Her eyes told him that she knew she was safe with him. Acknowledged his presence and his reality.

"Yes, my love. It's me. It's me." He smiled.

She hugged him with such softness but he felt the emotion behind it. She was hugging him for dear life.

"He-he..." She slurred. She had no energy for this. Her crying was becoming too violent. She had shortness of breath and Michael wished he knew how to help her. And then she gave a loud scream. "I hate him! I hate him!"

"Sshhhh. My love, breathe. He's head. He's dead. He won't hurt you any more." He wiped the hair out of her face and leaned his forehead against hers.

"He raped me!" She finally cried out.

Michael closed his eyes tight. He had to control himself. Zan was dead. There was nothing he could do to him.

"He raped me, Michael. I couldn't stop him. I thought I was dead. I want to be dead. Oh, god." Liz started to rub her body with the bottom of her palm. Almost as if she was trying to clean herself. "Clean me out! Clean me out! Clean me out! He came inside me!" She turned away from him and vomited.

This was Michael's chance to get himself together. He knew. He knew Zan had raped her. The moment he'd seen Liz's naked body, he'd known. But his brain had refused to think about it. Now, hearing Liz admit to it was overwhelming.

And he thought of Liz. What would happen to her now. She was broken.

He almost cried for her when she flinched from his touch but she let him put Max's sweater on her. He laid her against the wall of the cave. He worked slowly as he began to heal her and tried to think of how he was going to be able to flush out Zan out of her.

Michael spoke softly to her as he healed and even tried to tell her to sleep. She refused. He started reciting poetry off the top of his head, hoping it would put her to sleep.

"Michael?" She yawned. She was close now.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

She caught her breath. "I love you. I was scared to tell you. I didn't want you to know. Do you see me?" She tried to raise her hand to him, so he met hers.

He was slapped with images of him years ago and the emotion behind the images. His heart tightened.

"Yes, I can see you." He barely made out the words. He reversed the connection for her too see as well. "See me. I love you." He kissed her quickly and got back to his healing. She was good now. She should rest.

As he healed he let the connection flow through him. He saw what Ava was trying to tell him. The pain Liz had gone through mirrored his own. But it was more than that. Liz didn't fight the depression. She'd let it consume her. She'd dinned on it. She loved the blackness that overtook her. She drowned herself in alcohol. She didn't eat. She yelled and was bitter towards Ava. She hated herself when she finally found out she was pregnant with Parker. She had put her child-his child at risk. She focused only on the baby. And through the years, she formed a perfectly put together facade. She was happy. It was true she loved Parker and was happy with him but another part of her was dead inside. She seemed content on the outside. She taught her son about Michael and their family. She shared memories with him. She still loved him. Her guard was up because she knew if she let it down, she'd crumble. She was tied to that wall. It contained the darkness. But she loved him.

Thank God that wall was down. The darkness was finally out and the sun could shine through. He knew that with time, he wouldn't be able to heal that part of her. Never could he heal this tragedy but he could heal the darkness that consumed her heart. He knew it too well. He had carried it around with him as well. But both of them were free from it now. They were together and nothing or no one could tear her from him again.


End file.
